


True Colors

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: Crispin Hellion Glover, David Bowie (Musician), Gordon Ramsay - Fandom, James Marsters - Fandom, Lou Reed (Musician)
Genre: AU, AU - alternate universe, Adult Humor, Anal Sex, Anger, Awkward First Times, Bewildered, Bikers, Bohawk, Bondage, Cock Rings, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Humanity, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gangs, Gay Sex, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Rape, Innocence, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Multi, Nervous, Non Consentual Threesome, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Otherness, Otherwordly, Purity, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Supernatural Elements, Tenderness, Torture, Violence, Virgin Male, amazed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all Bikers are good and not all of them are bad, the gang led by a man named David Bowie who calls himself "Bohawk" or "Hawk" has quite a mix of personalities. Some of them are quite peaceful while others, well, you really don't wanna mess with them. Lindy feels drawn to David and would very much like to get close to him, but she's unsure of the true intentions of his gang. They were pretty awful when his father was in charge, so what are David's true colors? And will she like what she learns about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun ^_^

***

David - "Bohawk" / "Hawk" - Leader

 

 

 

 

 

 

James - "Wolf" - Fighter

 

 

  
  
Gordon - "Ram" - Chef, Bodyguard

 

 

 

 

Crispin - "Mouse" - Hitman

 

 

 

 

Lou - "Viper" - Bomber, Martial Arts expert, Bohawk's Right Hand Man

  
  
***

 


	2. Introductions

It was rather unusual to hear such loud, booming thunder on a lovely, sunny day like today, so when she heard it, Lindy instinctively glanced up at the blue sky and furrowed her brow in confusion. It did not take her and everyone else nearby to figure out where the noise was coming from and several people made hasty exits, but Lindy just smiled and remained seated just outside the coffee shop. She watched as the motorcycles soon came into view, they slowed down as they approached the bar and began to park, all lined up in a row just outside of it along the street.  
  
  
Nobody ever parked here, if they did, the vehicle was soon missing and would often be found burnt out somewhere in the outskirts of town. This was undoubtedly the work of Lou, who was called the "Viper" among his fellow bikers _(looks like: Lou Reed)._ His accent was clearly American and he was proud of it.  
  
  
He was generally quite languid and laid back, but also cunning and viperous and sneaky. He knew martial arts and loved to blow things up, it was his specialty and his heart was ever loyal to the gang's leader. His name was David _(looks like: David Bowie 90's era with the mohawk cut),_ but he was more commonly known as the "Bohawk" or "Hawk" among his gang members. His accent was abruptly British, he didn't even try to hide it and why should he bother?  
  
  
Nobody could just walk up and join this biker gang, oh no, there was a strict amount of loyalty that had to be felt mutually between David and any potential new member. Trust never came easily for him and to have it was akin to having a superpower because nobody messed with the Bohawk. He sported a rather unusual haircut which left him bald, save for a strip of spiked up hair through the middle but it suited him quite nicely, so he liked it and had kept it.  
  
  
Inside the bar, David sat down and was quickly surrounded by his gang. They all sat down and the bar was soon rowdy with booming laughs and tales of what they'd been up to and which part was their favorite. They'd been gone for a couple of days, so coming back was like a breath of home for them and none were more pleased to be back than Lou. He stuck close to David at every opportunity, they were inseparable and the best of friends. Lou could get away with just about anything, special allowances were often made when it came to his whims and desires. David loved him, this was not unknown, so nobody complained and everyone was content with their roles among the ranks.  
  
  
"Alcohol, barkeep!" David demanded with a grin, "and keep it coming!"  
  
  
He was rich, a real daddy's boy as it were and his father had led this biker gang since before he was born. Now it was David's turn to take the reigns and although he was a little shaky at first and mad with the sudden power at his fingertips, he had quickly settled down and become a bit wiser with the help of his main crew. Lou was the first one to step forward and take David under his wing, introduced him to everyone and filled him in on what he needed to know. Lou quickly became David's go-to guy whenever he was unsure about something, everyone here had a codename and always they were animal names to best reflect their personality. Many of the older members had retired but always there were new, fresh young faces to replace them and keep the gang revitalized.  
  
  
Lou relaxed in his seat, leaning back with his arm resting over David's shoulders. Nobody was allowed to touch David, it was forbidden and Lou loved to flaunt this special privilege whenever he got the chance. David barely took notice outwardly, but inside he felt safe with Lou so close to him and knew that he could do anything he wanted, so long as he stayed on top of this powerful and fearsome biker gang. David glanced around, counting heads and silently naming faces in his mind but somebody was missing.  
  
  
"Hey!" David called out and the bar fell silent, "where's Wolf?"  
  
  
Everyone cast their gazes around, but nobody could see him in the bar anywhere. Lou leaned in close to David's ear and David suddenly looked to the window, nodding and relaxing back once more. James, who was known as Wolf among his fellow bikers, was sitting just outside the coffee shop across the road, talking to Lindy. She knew all about James and kept him at arm's length whenever possible, he was muscular and had cheeky blue eyes with platinum blond dyed hair that was slicked back over his head _(looks like: James Marsters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer)_. His accent was an unusual mix of American and British, so she wasn't exactly certain where he was originally from.  
  
  
James was a fighter, he was good at it and a little overzealous when it came to initiating trouble and he drank and smoked but only when he got stressed. He wore brass knuckles and he was always ready and eager to smash a face, crack a skull or smack out some knees with a baseball bat. He was rough and violent, but also staunchly loyal to David and he loved the ladies like nothing else. Sometimes he craved women a little too much, which was something Lindy was aware of and thus why she kept him at arm's length.  
  
  
James was not above raping a woman but only if he was permitted to do so, which was not very often unless David especially hated some poor bitch who got on the extreme wrong side of him by killing an innocent child. Usually though, David was respectful of people and a lot fairer and lenient than his father ever was. Despite his brutal nature on the road, James was cheerful and joking, cheeky and clever and super cute but Lindy had her heart set on David. For her, it was either David or nothing.  
  
  
"So," James leaned in closer to her, "you wanna hook up?"  
  
  
"Umm.. " Lindy hesitated, she was only slightly tempted but she was too much in love with David to accept his offer, despite how devilishly handsome she found James. That and he gave her the shivers because she knew what he was capable of, without remorse nor guilt. James was very unapologetic, Lindy didn't know why David kept such a loose cannon around to begin with.  
  
  
"Wolf!" David's voice came from across the road and James was instantly upon his feet, uttering a quick 'see ya later' and hurrying over to the bar.  
  
  
David smiled at Lindy when she cast her gaze his way and she felt her heart pounding, his smile took her breath away and she blushed with a shy smile of her own at him. He pushed James inside and soon disappeared from view, Lindy sat back and realized she'd been holding her breath, so she exhaled long and loud.  
  
  
"Wow," her friend's voice came from behind her, "someone's in love!" Lindy glanced up and blushed all over again as Alexa came to join her for lunch.  
  
  
"It'll never happen though," Lindy sighed heavily.  
  
  
"So stop pining and go for someone lower in the ranks!" Alexa encouraged her, "at least you'll still be closer to him than just admiring him from afar like this!"  
  
  
"I can't," Lindy shook her head, "I just want David!"  
  
  
"He's probably got a bitch in every city," Alexa tried to discourage her, "I don't imagine he's ever hard up for a fuck.. "  
  
  
"Oh stop it," Lindy frowned, "he's a gentleman."  
  
  
"He leads a biker gang!" Alexa laughed, "gentleman _my ass!"_ Lindy pursed her lips, there was simply no arguing with Alexa because she always believed that she was right, no matter what.  
  
  
"So where are you going dressed like that?" Lindy asked suddenly, noticing Alexa was wearing all leather right now.  
  
  
"I've got a date with Gordon," Alexa smiled and took out her kit to adjust her make up.  
  
  
Lindy was also fond of Gordon _(looks like: Chef Gordon Ramsay),_ he was six foot two, had blondish hair and stunningly sapphire blue eyes that almost glowed when they caught the light. His accent was a mix of Scottish and British, it was certainly different and not common anywhere around these parts.  
  
  
Gordon, or Ram, as he was known to his biker friends, was tall and had the biggest muscles out of everyone in the biker gang, he was a bodyguard of sorts because despite his 'big guns', he did not enjoy violence of any sort. He was a hopeless romantic, loved his women and spent a lot of time perfecting his culinary skills. His food was worthy of a Michelin Star and Hawk never let him forget how appreciated he was, the gang ate well because of Gordon and greasy food was never an option when the biker chef was around.  
  
  
He simply couldn't stand to watch anyone put filth into their mouths, it caused him actual physical pain to even serve anything he considered anything less than absolute perfection. A real health nut, he avoided drinking too much and refused to smoke at all or take any drugs. He was fun loving and joked a lot, but always made his fierce presence very much known and clear when it was time for business. David expected a lot from his gang and they all would do their best to give him one hundred and ten percent, he had earned their favor and respect all on his own and he fought to keep it wherever he felt it was necessary.  
  
  
"Have fun," Lindy smiled, "Gordon's a good catch, he seems like a real family man kinda guy."  
  
  
"Yeah he's a big friendly giant," smiled Alexa, "he's such a softie deep down!"  
  
  
Lindy nodded, Gordon was intense and positively terrifying when he spouted off but he was definitely the most down to earth out of the bunch. Soon, Gordon and James wandered across the road and Alex jumped up to greet Gordon. He had to lift her up because she was shorter than himself and he kissed her deeply, not caring if anyone was watching him pash his woman.  
  
  
"Why do they call you Ram?" Lindy just couldn't figure it out.  
  
  
"Drop your panties, bend over and he'll show ya!" James answered her cheekily and then roared with laughter at Lindy's sudden bright red blush and she turned her gaze away. Gordon looked at James and set Alexa down, he was blushing, too.  
  
  
"Hey, shut up yeah?" Gordon grumbled in embarrassment.  
  
  
"Yeah, whatever," James shrugged with a feral grin, "I'll see you later."  
  
  
"Hey.. Don't wait up, uh?" Gordon winked at him and it was Alexa's turn to blush as James grinned knowingly and wandered off again with a confident swagger in his step. He walked back into the bar, avoiding looking to the darkest corner where Crispin sat. That guy gave James the creeps, which was very much unheard of because James showed no fear and some would say he was without even a hint of a soul. A monster, despite his cleverly charming attitude that he seemed to be able to put on whenever he chose to.  
  
  
Crispin, or "Mouse" as he was known to his fellow Bikers, was a man of extremely few words. He barely said anything, but this wasn't the only reason James avoided him. Crispin was the Hitman of the gang, you never heard him coming and you never saw him until it was far too late. He was very good at his job, had an intense gaze that almost never blinked and he held himself with an air of confidence that simply unnerved James. You could pop a balloon right up in Crispin's face and he wouldn't even flinch, though you might happen to glance down and find a blade in your guts for your troubles and you wouldn't have even seen him move. He had hair as black as the night, slicked back and kept neatly out of his steel-blue eyes. There was often a rat upon his shoulder, but nobody ever quite knew why.  
  
  
James sat down nearby to David, who lit up a cigarette and had it stolen from him by Lou after the first drag.  
  
  
"What were you doing taking to Lindy again?" David asked James, lazily grabbing for his ciggy but Lou held it back from him and took another drag of it.  
  
  
"Just saying hello," shrugged James, "she's a right, pretty little thing, can't blame me for trying."  
  
  
"You keep your paws off, understand?" David warned him, "I don't want her getting hurt."  James nodded and leaned back, laughing amusedly as Lou continued to play keep away with David's ciggy. Eventually, David growled and just lit up another, leaning back with Lou's arm coming to rest around his shoulders once more. James lit up a cigarette too, his gaze fixed upon the pretty blond across the road and his thoughts in the gutter.


	3. In The Back Alley

It was getting late and Lindy was closing up the store she worked in, it wasn't unusual that she worked so late but she really needed the extra hours to help pay the bills. She knew the gang would still be at the bar, that place never seemed to close. Of course if the customers were not going to leave, especially customers like David and his friends, closing would not be an option anyway. She walked quickly, it wasn't the first time she'd been out so late but the darkness of the night never failed to give her the shivers anyway.  
  
  
Taking her usual path, she swung into the familiar alley by the bar, which was a shortcut to where she left her vehicle parked. She always left it right where David and his gang could see it, that way, she was sure nothing would happen to it. As she hurried towards the other end of the alley, she heard footsteps behind her and stopped to turn around boldly. She saw a shadowy figure standing there, along with the faint glow of a cigarette.  
  
  
"Going home are ya?" James' voice came from the shadowy figure and Lindy half relaxed, keeping her guard up because she didn't really trust James all that much when he was alone.  
  
  
"Yeah," she tossed her hair, "I gotta get going now, or I'll miss my soaps.. "  
  
  
"I bet you smell really good in soaps," James mused.  
  
  
"I didn't mean that kind of soap, Wolf.. " Lindy replied, a little bit amused at him and a little bit creeped out.  
  
  
"Lindy, come here," James said firmly and she hesitated.  
  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that she was still a little way from exiting the alley and if she ran, he'd easily catch her before she could break free of the dark, brick corridor. Lindy took a deep breath and walked back towards him, when she was within reach, James stepped past her and kept looking ahead the way she'd been headed.  
  
  
"Who wants to taste my brass knuckles first, lads?" James asked loudly.  
  
  
Lindy looked at him as if he'd gone insane, she didn't see anything there but two garbage cans. Suddenly, her heart leapt into her throat as two men jumped up from the cans and one of them bolted. The other one decided to take his chances, approaching James with confidence as he gripped a metal crowbar in his hands. Lindy backed away but James reveled in the anticipation of a clash and stepped forwards again, his eyes watching intently.  
  
  
The man lunged at James, who grabbed the bar from his hands and swung away from him so swiftly, the man looked stunned for a moment and Lindy screamed as James brought the crowbar down onto the back of the man's head. It split open instantly and the man fell to the ground, Lindy covered her mouth with both hands and sighed, it was gruesome but it was over. James stepped forwards and raised the bar again, his leather boot coming to rest upon the man's bleeding skull.  
  
  
"Ever seen a head explode before, Lindy?" James asked her calmly, "it's such a work of art, the way it splatters and drips.. "  Lindy felt sick to her stomach at the thought.  
  
  
"Wolf, it's finished!" Lindy reassured him, "you saved me and I thank you for that, but you really don't have to kill him, I think he's learned his lesson!"  
  
  
"Can never be too trusting, Lindy," James winked and smiled, bringing the hook part of the crowbar down repeatedly.  
  
  
Lindy shut her eyes and covered her ears but she could still hear the sickening sounds coming from the alley just a few feet away from where she stood. She startled when she felt a hand lay on her shoulder, looking up to see Lou subduing James while David gently encouraged her to turn towards him. She buried her face into his shirt and felt him hesitantly embrace her.  
  
  
"Are you alright, Lindy?" asked David.  
  
  
"I'm fine," Lindy told him shakily, "th-thanks to Wolf."  
  
  
David looked up at James and Lou, James had calmed down but was covered with blood and bits of brain. Lou was holding him firmly by the upper arms from behind, but James wasn't hurt because he had submitted quickly, he really didn't ever want to be on the receiving end of any of Lou's moves.  
  
  
"Take him inside and give him a wash, Viper," David said with a sigh, grimacing down at the bloodied mess, "and get Mouse out here to clean that up!"   
  
  
"Get moving!" Lou pushed at James' back and he started walking, followed by Lou. Lindy glanced at James, but he was smiling calmly and didn't seem at all phased by what he had done - No surprises there..   
  
  
"Come on," David urged her to move too, "I'll walk you to your car."  
  
  
Lindy nodded and they started to walk away, she dared to look behind her and saw Crispin crouched over the body and staring intently back at her. His expression never changed, nobody had ever seen him so much as flinch or even crack a smile. Lindy shuddered and turned back towards the road, walking with David close to her and feeling unnerved but safe at least.  
  
  
"Did uhm, did James.. erm.. ?" David spoke quietly.  
  
  
"Oh! No, he didn't touch me," Lindy caught on quickly, "I'm fine really, just a little shaken up.. He's so violent.. It's really scary.. "  
  
  
They got to her car and Lindy smiled gratefully at David, they often flirted but nothing had ever really happened between them physically.  
  
  
"Is it scary because you think he might attack you next?" David wondered.  
  
  
"No," Lindy answered him honestly, "it's scary because he does it so readily, it doesn't seem to bother him that he's really hurt someone, or killed them.. He just.. Just smiles!"   
  
  
David pulled her close again and Lindy tried hard not to seem like a frightened little girl, if she was going to attract him, she had to be a lot tougher than this.  
  
  
"Try not to think about it," David told her gently, "James has a few emotions missing, that's all."  Lindy could list them all, but she'd need more than two hands to count them on her fingers.  
  
  
"Was he never taught right from wrong?" Lindy asked, just enjoying being this close to David and not wanting to move away from him.  
  
  
"That's his tale to tell when he's ready," David replied and Lindy nodded, he'd never give away anyone's personal secrets and she respected that.  
  
  
"David," Lindy pulled back and looked at his eyes, "would.. would you want to have coffee sometime?"   
  
  
David felt leery about getting close to her, she was terrified of his friends and what good would she be if she was always jumpy? But he did like her, so he nodded.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed, it was just coffee afterall.  
  
  
"With.. with me?" Lindy asked him curiously, hardly believing he'd said yes. David laughed in amusement.  
  
  
"Yes, with you!" he replied with a grin and Lindy blushed.  
  
  
She felt so stupid for asking him that second question, that alone had probably just blown her chances of impressing him on an up close and personal level. He probably thought she was quite thick now..   
  
  
"Okay," Lindy opened her car door and David stood back, lighting up a cigarette as she got into her car and started the engine.  
  
  
She waved at him, but he just looked amused and turned away, heading back into the bar. Lindy dared to glance into the alley as she turned her car around, the headlights lit up the entire area but there was nothing left behind to even suggest there'd been a murder. Crispin was clearly excellent at his job, but then Lindy supposed he had to be. He was a Hitman, getting rid of bodies was in the job description more often than not.  
  
  
David certainly had an unusual taste in friends, but did that mean something more sinister lurked behind that handsome smile? It was often said that a person could be judged by the company they kept..


	4. Getting Together

Alexa was of Spanish descent, she had the partial accent to go along with it and long, straight hair that was black and shone brightly in the sun. She had big, green eyes and a nice figure but she was very particular about who she dated. She wanted someone big and strong, but he had to be a good man and not someone who used their strength just to get everything their own way. She enjoyed having Gordon at her home, he always had such inventive and creative ways of making things for them to eat, using only whatever she happened to have in the kitchen at any given time.  
  
  
"Who is your closest friend, Gordon?" Alexa asked, taking a bite of dinner.  
  
  
She smiled and nodded approvingly, putting him out of his misery as he stared at her expectantly. He relaxed and picked up his knife and fork, chewing thoughtfully in response to her question.  
  
  
"I'm not really sure," Gordon answered her finally, "I'm usually stuck with James quite a lot of the time, though.. "  
  
  
"Why _is_ that?" Alexa looked at him curiously, "that guy is something else.. "   
  
  
"David says it's because I'm his carer," Gordon replied, "I care so he doesn't have to. If you ask me, I doubt he has the capacity in the first place."  
  
  
"Wow," Alexa stared at him for a moment.  
  
  
Gordon always saw the good in everybody, if he said something unkind about someone, it was generally because he had exhausted all other avenues and had given up trying to find something nice to say.  
  
  
"Do you trust him, though?" Alexa wondered.  
  
  
"Oh yes," Gordon nodded, "with my life, of course."   
  
  
Alexa returned to her food quietly, naturally they had to trust each other or there'd be a lot of trouble for David to deal with. A gang was crippled once mistrust settled into the ranks, so she had to kudos David for keeping on top of that, she couldn't imagine James making it very easy for him. Gordon and James were complete opposites in character and personality, so it made sense that David would have them kept close. Gordon was able to keep James in check, while James reminded Gordon why he was so well behaved as a human being in the first place.  
  
  
"I really missed you while you were gone," Alexa smiled at him from across the table, "where'd you go? What'd you do?"   
  
  
Gordon was hesitant to speak of such things, usually Alexa knew better than to ask but sometimes she forgot and did anyway.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter," Gordon said to her politely and she quickly took the hint, "why don't we go and watch something on the television upstairs?"  
  
  
"I don't have a television upstairs," Alexa looked puzzled, the only thing upstairs was her bedroom. She suddenly blushed and grinned at him, catching on a little too slowly tonight.  
  
  
"Are you getting turned on, baby?" Alexa purred at him.  
  
  
"You know me too well," Gordon admitted a little shyly.  
  
  
Alexa didn't mind, she had actually been eating her food provocatively on purpose, she and Gordon had only been on a few dates before and he was always kept busy with his friends, so they hadn't ever actually had sex together yet.  
  
  
"You know, before I met you properly," Alexa spoke as she stood up and moved away from the table, "I thought you and James were a thing, you are always together."  
  
  
"Well," Gordon went bright red, "I mean now you know better but that does happen sometimes. It doesn't mean anything, just a friendly fuck between mates."  
  
  
"Even the ones with girlfriends?" Alexa lifted a brow.  
  
  
"Even the ones with _wives_ ," Gordon nodded, clearing the table. Alexa was surprised at the open admission, the way he had just come out with it was quite shocking but he kept on moving about like it was no big deal.  
  
  
"Have _you_ ever done it?" Alexa wondered curiously. Gordon finished clearing the dishes away, not one to kiss and tell, he kept his mouth shut about it and left her guessing.  
  
  
"Come on," Gordon took her hand, "let's go to bed, darling.. "  Alexa followed him upstairs, the question still lingering in the air but somehow she knew she wasn't going to get an answer out of him.  
  
  
"So what are the guys really like?" Alexa asked him, keen to find out the inner workings of the gang, "who makes the rules? Who enforces them? Have you ever hit anybody?"   
  
  
Gordon silenced her with a gentle kiss to her lips and she sighed contentedly, of course it was none of her business. She would find out these things herself, if Gordon accepted her as his woman and if David approved of her to be brought in as a member. Some of the gang were attached to women, but had to leave them at home, while others had more suitable women and were allowed to bring them along as fully fledged members. David had to trust them completely and that in itself was no easy task, if he didn't trust you from the get go, you weren't getting in.  
  
  
"I hope David likes you," Gordon murmured as he lowered her down onto the bed, "I want to be able to be with you all the time."  
  
  
"Aww," Alexa smiled at him, "you're such a sweetheart!" Gordon growled at her and she giggled as he pretended to roughly tug at her clothes, she really loved how playful he was and she looked forward to getting to know his naked body at last..  
  



	5. Looking To Score

James kicked back in his chair, resting his muddy boots upon the table. David walked back into the bar and glanced at Crispin, who gave him one, slow nod and David lifted his chin in response before turning and seating himself next to Lou once more.  
  
  
"All clean then?" David spoke to James, who looked quite bemused and still wet from his forced shower.  
  
  
"Yeah," James grumbled, lighting up a cigarette and looking away in irritation. Lou set down his beer and just looked amused with the whole situation, but he had something important for David to hear.  
  
  
"Can I talk to you in private, Hawk?" Lou asked him.  
  
  
"Later," David frowned, throwing down a couple of whiskey straights in shotglasses, "I'm still thinking about whether I need to send Wolf out with Mouse." James coughed and stood up to his feet immediately, his eyes wild and his muscles tense.  
  
  
"That won't be necessary!" James said quickly, "I swear! It-it won't happen again.. I was just protecting her!"   
  
  
David stood up and grabbed James by the wrist, James winced painfully as David gave it a tight squeeze and stole his cigarette. James lowered his gaze while David took a long, contemplative drag of the ciggy and gestured to Crispin, who was staring at them intently.  
  
  
"You don't want to go for a walk with him?" David asked James.  
  
  
"No," James said firmly, "please, give me another chance!"   
  
  
Crispin was a loner, of course he would always be wherever the gang was but he never went anywhere else unless he was on his own. If you were asked to take a walk with Crispin, your time was up because it was code for: I'm fed up with you.  Crispin understood it clearly, nobody ever came back or was ever seen again after taking a walk with him and he now stared unblinking at James and David, listening carefully. Crispin took a lot of pride in his work, disposing of bodies was a quick and clean process that he was very meticulous and thorough with. Creating them in the first place was like making art for him, sometimes he would spend hours with them afterwards just admiring them.  
  
  
It wasn't very often, but sometimes David liked to use Crispin as a method for extracting information from certain people. Crispin was efficient at murdering people with very little effort, but he was also quite expert at keeping them alive and awake for as long as possible while putting them into more pain than they ever could have believed. He was a killer and he most certainly would have been in prison a long time ago but for the protection of the gang. They had a kind of immunity with the law, mostly it was out of lack of evidence but more accurately, it was due to fear. Repercussions for messing with David or any of his friends were deadly, he took no prisoners and if an exception was made, that prisoner prayed for death to come swiftly.  
  
  
David gave James a shove and he stumbled into the bar, but kept his head down and it seemed to appease David for now because he slowly sat back down and relaxed to enjoy the rest of the cigarette. James cast a quick glance over at Crispin, but he was now staring off somewhere else and James let out a long exhale of relief. Once Crispin had set his target sights upon you, there was nowhere to run or hide because he always, _always_ found you. No matter what.  
  
  
"Hawk," Lou insisted.  
  
  
"Later, Viper!" David closed his eyes and leaned back, tipping his chair onto two legs. Lou kicked the chair and David fell backwards but Lou grabbed him and they stood together before he could topple onto the floor.  
  
  
"Now.. " Lou said firmly. David sighed heavily and followed him upstairs, he had an office up there and it was out of hearing range from everyone else.  
  
  
"What's so damned important?" David spun around to face Lou. Lou closed the door and calmly looked back at David, taking off his sunglasses and placing them into his jacket pocket.  
  
  
"The boys are getting restless," Lou informed him, "they're champing at the bit.. "   
  
  
"So what?" David put out his cigarette into the ashtray upon his desk, "what do they want from me?"  
  
  
"A big score," Lou replied firmly, "a bank heist should do it."   
  
  
David walked over to the window and gazed out over the darkened streets, closing his eyes when Lou came up behind him to massage his shoulders. He was a little rough but it was effective just the same.  
  
  
"That's going to take some planning," David said quietly, relaxing under Lou's magic hands, "harder.. "   
  
  
"They will understand," Lou replied, rubbing his shoulders harder, "can I tell them it's on?"   
  
  
"Mmm.. yeah.. " David leaned his head back but Lou wasn't sure if that was a moan or confirmation.  
  
  
"Hawk?" Lou tried again.  
  
  
"Huh?" David opened his eyes, "alright fine, we'll do it but not here."  
  
  
Lou nodded, keeping the boys happy was part of being their leader and if they didn't get to pull off a big heist every so often, they tended to get restless and that in turn made them rowdy and reckless, causing them to be much more difficult to control. David had indeed noticed some of them getting a little stroppy, especially when they were drunk.  
  
  
"We'll hit a bank next week," David promised Lou, "let me get the details sorted first, we don't need anyone getting caught."  
  
  
Lou nodded and left the office to report to the others and David sank down into his chair, he never needed the cash but the rest of his gang didn't have a bottomless pit filled with their father's money like he did. There was always such a high risk involved with taking on a bank heist, he had to make the score so big that they wouldn't need to do it again for a long time. So he decided to hit the biggest, most powerful bank in the country.  
  
  
All he needed was Mink, Talon and Weasel. These were three people with whom he dealt with very rarely, they were associates of Crispin's and David really would rather not have anything to do with them if he could help it.  
  
  
  



	6. Third Base

"So, are you into like, kinks and stuff?" Alexa asked Gordon, as they helped each other strip off.  
  
  
"Why do you think that?" Gordon wondered.  
  
  
"Well, you're a biker.. " Alexa blushed suddenly because she might have got it wrong, "I just assumed leather, whips and chains would be the norm.. "  Gordon smiled at her and kissed her neck lovingly, Alexa sighed and arched into his touch, feeling his hand come up to grasp and squeeze at her breast firmly.   
  
  
_"Ohh baby.. "_ Alexa moaned in pleasure.  
  
  
_"Mmmm.. "_ Gordon hummed in response, seeking her lips with his and kissing her deeply. Truthfully, he was up for just about anything. Name a kink and he'd try it at least once, or more if he found that he actually enjoyed it..    
  
  
Alexa was willing to give things a try if he was comfortable with it, but perhaps for their first intimate moments together it'd be better to just keep it soft and romantic. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his long, thick cock already rigid and hard for her. She moaned and whimpered with desire, as he rubbed it along her slick folds and made her buck her hips. Gordon uttered soft growls into her ear, Alexa shivered with delight and gasped as he bit at her shoulder whilst entering her with a firm thrust of his hips. Because he was taller and more muscular than her, he had to support himself with his arms while thrusting into her.   
  
  
Alexa kept her legs firmly wrapped around his waist, thrusting upwards to match his movements. This position would tire them both out pretty quickly, so Alexa grabbed his muscular arms and encouraged him to lay on his back. Gordon then grasped her hips and lifted her ass up, thrusting into her while holding her poised over him. Alexa threw back her head, moaning and whining with pleasure and feeling like a rag doll in his grip but not complaining for even a moment. Her hands were firmly pressed down upon his chest, her legs were barely touching the bed and all she could do was call his name and cry out with each thrust.   
  
  
Gordon pulled her down then, they turned onto their sides and gazed deeply into each other's eyes, breath shaky and foreheads pressed firmly together as they neared their finish. Alexa ran her hands over his chest and he grunted softly, eyes half rolling as he climaxed inside of her. Alexa moaned, her pitch high and desperate as he rolled his hips and thrust harder. He held onto her tightly, their bodies pressed together as she started to shake and jolt. Her outcry was swallowed by his sudden kiss, she gasped and moaned into his mouth as her body rocked into a powerful release. Smiling against his lips, Alexa cuddled up with Gordon and sighed softly.  
  
  
It was nothing like she had anticipated, it was so much better and they had kept it simple to begin with. She knew that later on, she would love to experiment was various different toys and kinks but for now, they were both content just to explore each other's bodies to see what was preferred and what was disliked.  
  
  
_"Ohh,_ I've never cum so _hard_ before.. " Alexa admitted, nuzzling his chest with her cheek.  
  
  
"Better get used to it, darling," Gordon murmured, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his big, strong arms around her. Alexa giggled and hummed softly, feeling so safe in his embrace.   
  
  
"Have you had many girlfriends, Gordon?" she wondered.   
  
  
"Nothing to really boast about," Gordon replied quietly, "I could count them on one hand to be honest."    
  
  
Alexa adored this about Gordon, he was always so upfront and brutally honest with everything. He couldn't stand being lied to and if he couldn't tell the honest truth then he said nothing at all, but this was mostly due to being unable to divulge information about anything the gang had planned, or what they had done that might incriminate some of their members. Alexa didn't begrudge him for that though, everyone had to have a few secrets and it'd be unfair of her to force him to spill them out just for her listening pleasure. She closed her eyes and kissed his chest, enjoying his fingers running through her long, black hair as she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
  
Gordon stayed awake for a little while longer, content to remain nestled deeply inside of her as he eventually drifted off. They were not playing it safe, there were no pills or condoms of any sort. They had been madly in love for a while now but had only just started to really date seriously a couple of weeks ago. It just felt so right between them, neither of them would be frightened off by something as wonderful as a little miracle occurring as a direct result of their love making.


	7. Working It Out

The bar that David liked his gang to hang out in had rooms upstairs, which was useful because often some of them would get drunk and pass out at the tables. They were easily dragged upstairs and tossed into bed by some of the more muscular members, where they were then subject to either a pantsing or a wedgie. While alcohol was the favored drink among the gang, it wasn't encouraged to drink too much of it because their activities were often dangerous and being hungover in a risky situation was something they had each learned the hard way to try to avoid wherever possible.  
  
  
David walked downstairs to an almost empty bar, it was getting late and everyone had started to drift off to their homes for some much needed sleep. He slipped in at the booth where Crispin sat, feeling his skin crawl at the sight of the small, white rat upon the strange man's shoulder. Crispin looked at him expectantly, but said not a word and David had come to learn to just accept his unusual quirks and get on with it.  
  
  
"I need to see Talon," David spoke shortly and Crispin lowered his gaze, nodding just once. David pursed his lips and stood up, walking back to his seat and as he sat down, his gaze cast back over to the booth. Crispin was gone.  
  
  
"That guy gives me the willies," said Grant, who was sitting nearby and he was known as Bulldog by his fellow bikers because 'couch potato' was practically his middle name.  
  
  
David just laughed, for Crispin was quite slender and barely had any visible threatening traits about him. He was just a quiet lad with an incredibly intense stare, but there was a lot of stigma surrounding loners who kept to themselves and it made for easily abounding rumors that only served to make him seem more frightening than he probably actually was. That being said, he did have a lightweight muscular frame that enabled him to be able to lift heavy things, such as dead bodies..   
  
  
Pretty soon, David and Lou were the only ones left at the bar.  
  
  
"S'pose I'll go upstairs," David grumbled, not keen on heading home to his big, empty mansion anyway - it was too quiet.  
  
  
He lay down on the single bed with it's stiff, white sheets and scratchy covers, turned onto his side and stared out into the darkened room. He would often lay for hours on end before finally going to sleep, his mind working overtime and unable to just stop like some people could when they wanted to rest. David sighed and lay there for a few minutes, then he felt someone climb into the bed behind him. Lou put his arm around David's waist and David smiled faintly, closing his eyes and relaxing at last. As David fell asleep, Lou pulled him tightly against his body, spooning David from behind possessively and went to sleep soon after.   
  
  
*   
  
  
By the crack of dawn, David was awake and wriggling out of Lou's arms to go to the window and watch the sun coming up. He never could sleep in and Lou grumbled something under his breath before pulling the covers over his head and rolling over to go back to sleep. David left the room and headed outside to his bike, smirking to himself as he roared his bike engine along the quiet streets, waking people up and making dogs bark rabidly at the noise. He went home briefly to take a long, hot shower and change his clothes, then he fixed his hair just the way he liked it and left just as quickly as he'd arrived.  
  
  
David rode his motorcycle back to the bar, it wasn't officially open at this hour but he had a key to the front door and could just let himself in or out whenever he pleased. It was easily mid morning by now but nobody was around, except Crispin. David knew he could always count on Crispin to be there before anyone else, the guy liked his cigarettes and the occasional cigar but his drink consisted mainly of either water or a small glass of sherry. David sat across from Crispin in his usual booth, watching him look up slowly and breathe out a mouthful of smoke that briefly shrouded his face from view.  
  
  
"Has Talon agreed to meet up?" David asked him. Crispin nodded once and David was glad that there were no rats upon his shoulder today. They varied in color and size but David was not a fan of their beady, little eyes, twitching whiskers and scaly tails.  
  
  
"Good," David leaned back and held out his hand boldly. Crispin stared for a moment, before slowly obliging David with his cigarette. David took the ciggy and put it in his mouth, puffing away on it casually.  
  
  
"I've got a job for you," David eventually said to Crispin, who was staring at the table mutely.  
  
  
Crispin lifted his gaze now, ice cold sapphire orbs that pierced even the thickest skinned soul. David took out an envelope from inside his jacket pocket, sliding it across the table. Crispin looked down at it as David stood up and walked away, he got to the stairs and glanced over his shoulder but once again, Crispin was nowhere to be seen.. Nor was the envelope..  



	8. Call Of Duty

Alexa slowly woke up and stretched languidly, smiling as she felt Gordon's arms still holding her as he continued to sleep. She opened her eyes to gaze at him fondly, his peaceful expression drawing her in to kiss his lips lightly. Gordon shifted and his eyes started to blink open, Alexa grinned at him amusedly as he looked a bit confused for a moment.   
  
  
"Morning," she greeted the bleary eyed biker, kissing his cheek and giggling when he just looked more puzzled.   
  
  
"What time izzit?" Gordon asked, his sleepy voice making Alexa want to coo at him.  
  
  
"Half six in the AM," Alexa replied. Gordon closed his his eyes and groaned, burying his face into the pillows.  
  
  
"Mmm, poor baby," Alexa kissed the back of his neck and rubbed his shoulders, "did I keep you up too late?"    
  
  
Gordon mumbled something obscure into the pillows and Alexa smiled at him with affection, then she climbed out of the bed and wandered out to the kitchen for some coffee. She was an habitual early morning riser, enjoying the peace and quiet before the worker's rush hour caused all sorts of noise. She looked around a few minutes later and smiled again as Gordon wandered in, naked from the waist up and catching her attention with his muscular body. He was so cute just out of bed, hair all over the place, eyes half closed and his expression looked quite lost and bewildered.   
  
  
"Coffee?" Alexa ventured, offering to pour him a cup.   
  
  
"No, thank you, darling.. " Gordon rubbed his eyes, "do you erm, have an apple or something?"   
  
  
Alexa gestured to the fruit basket and Gordon grabbed an apple from it, he knew they were much more efficient at waking people up in the morning and they were healthier, too. He came up behind her as she stood by the window, his arms around her and his lips briefly kissing her neck. Alexa sighed with content and tilted her head, encouraging more kisses along her throat, which Gordon was more than happy to provide.   
  
  
"So I guess you'll be going soon?" Alexa spoke dreamily, feeling his soft, tender kisses on her shoulder now.  
  
  
"MmHmm.. " came his confirming hum, turning her now to face him so that he could kiss her lips.  
  
  
Alexa set down her coffee and ran her hands over his abs and chest firmly, her knees weakening at the thrill of actually having him all to herself, even if just for the moment. She knew he was fiercely loyal and had no fears of someone trying to steal him from her, so their time apart was never filled with worry nor doubt.   
  
  
"I'd better take a quick shower and then I'll be off," Gordon said to her softly, gazing at her with his soft, blue eyes.   
  
  
Alexa nodded and kissed his mouth gently again, then he smiled at her and went to the bathroom. Alexa leaned back against the window and just about melted into a big puddle of mush, she was such a sucker for him and his adorable ways that she almost couldn't imagine him being in a biker gang. He was a big, soft hearted man-baby, that's how she saw him and nothing would ever change her mind.   
  
  
*    
  
  
"Come on, Kayle!" grumbled Kyle, his twin brother, "we ain't got time to piss around!" Kayle and Kyle were brothers, a hired hit team who were more affordable than most, for obvious reasons.  
  
  
"I'm trying to find my silencer, damnit!" Kayle bit back, "who are we supposed to knock off anyway?"   
  
  
"Some guy," shrugged Kyle, "Bohawk or something like that, who cares? Let's just go already and get the job done so we can get paid!"  
  
  
"I still think we should get paid first," Kyle argued some more, "what if they do a runner?"  
  
  
"Then we go after them next," Kayle replied, "now come on, forget the silencer!" They turned and headed downstairs, where they paused and glanced at each other warily.  
  
  
"Who're you?" asked Kayle, resting his hand upon his holstered gun.   
  
  
Crispin slowly looked up at the brothers, his eyes unblinking and his deadpan expression giving away nothing. He took a long, slow drag of his cigarette and as he lowered it, his other hand raised up and a single shot saw to the fatal demise of the twins before they even saw the gun. Crispin watched in almost fascination as they tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs, falling in a heap together just near his black, polished boots. He nudged their heads with his foot, making sure they were dead and indeed their unblinking stares confirmed it, too. A direct missile right through their hearts, they didn't stand a chance.   
  
  
Crispin then reached up behind his neck and picked up a small, white rat, whispering something to it as he stroked it softly with his fingers. He then set it down and the rat began squeaking loudly, Crispin opened the window and the door and within moments, thousands of rats entered the house and swarmed over the bodies of the two men. He stood back as some of the rats investigated him and took cautious nips at his ankles, they soon turned back to the easier meal and began stripping the flesh from the bodies.  
  
  
It didn't take long and the rats were soon gone, leaving nothing but polished bones in their wake. Crispin took one last drag of his cigarette, as the white rat climbed up his pants leg, over his jacket and came to rest upon his shoulder. It's whiskers were red with blood as it began to wash itself, but Crispin had to finish his job and dispose of the now much lighter bodies. He carefully stubbed out his cigarette but kept it with him, leaving no traces or evidence behind as he knelt down to deal with the skeletons.


	9. Meeting The Bad Guys

David walked back into the room where he'd left Lou sleeping, finding his close friend was now awake and sitting up. Lou glanced over at David as he entered the room, blowing cigarette smoke from his nose as David nodded to him in silent greeting.  
  
  
"I suppose you've been up since before the sun?" Lou asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
  
"Mm," David confirmed briefly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Lou shifted closer to him and pulled him backwards, so that David lay on his back but with his head in Lou's lap.  
  
  
"Are you procrastinating again?" Lou wondered, stroking his fingers lazily through David's hair because he knew it calmed and soothed him.  
  
  
David closed his eyes and did not respond, the answer was always the same, of course he was! His mind could never rest nor be silenced, it was exhausting some days to even get out of bed, his mind was so full. Lou would have liked for David to gently fall asleep now, but within moments, he grasped Lou's wrist and kissed his palm softly before standing up and wandering out of the room to head downstairs again. Lou finished his cigarette, his heart thumping and his eyes closing to savor his last moments of peace before the day really began.  
  
  
David was keen to see Crispin, sitting in his usual spot over by the darkest corner booth. Even during the daylight hours the booth was shrouded by the shadow of the staircase. If Crispin was here now, that meant the job had been done. David habitually glanced at his wrist watch, that was fast..   
  
  
He didn't interact with Crispin after a job was done, there really was no need. Crispin liked his personal space and did not appreciate even David entering it, unless it was absolutely necessary. Of course David would sometimes do it deliberately, to test Crispin's tolerance levels but Crispin never reacted in such a way that suggested he minded at all. Well, not outwardly, at least.. There was always a subtle rise, such as a harder stare or his breathing would grow a little heavier but it never went beyond that. David was the boss and Crispin had to respect that, or else suffer the consequences but David knew a good thing when he had it in the palms of his hands and so Crispin was generally left alone.  
  
  
*  
  
  
By lunchtime, the whole gang was at the bar enjoying Gordon's freshly prepared food for them. A lot of them had jobs to get back to, but none of them would ever miss one of Gordon's delicious meals. David leaned back in his chair, he had this bad habit of letting it tip back onto just two legs while he rested his feet up on the table, crossed at the ankles and his hands behind his head to give a relaxed impression. Lou often liked to kick it out from under him, sometimes letting him fall and sometimes catching his arm before he did so. David would not tolerate this behavior from anyone else, he simply expected it from Lou and took the good with the bad from him. Lou didn't always do it, so David never really saw it coming.  
  
  
Their relationship sometimes confused the others, Lou behaved quite dominant towards David, who never scolded him for it but when things got serious, David always stepped up and took up his role as their leader, so it was never questioned among them for very long at all.  Once most of the gang had left to get back to work, David stood up and put on a less relaxed face.  
  
  
"Ram, Mouse, Viper," he said firmly, "Wolf.. with me."   
  
  
Those called upon were soon following him outside, they got onto their bikes and David led them to an alley just on the very edge of the city to meet with Talon. David led them on foot into the narrow corridor between buildings, Gordon and James at his flanks while Lou and Crispin hung back just a little. Talon stood at the dead center of the alley, Weasel to his left and Mink to his right.  
  
  
Talon was a large, heavy set man who wore huge glasses and he got his name because of his talon-like fingers and the fact that once he had his hands upon you, he never let go. Nobody knew his actual name.  
  
  
Weasel was a shifty, unshaven man, who had such terrible teeth that they were yellowed and brown. He was beady eyed and always rubbed his hands together, as if anticipating a reward for his sneaky behavior. His name was derived from the fact that he was such a sniveling little weasel, nobody had much respect for him as a person but he got into places most of them could not and was thus quite efficient at his job. He had a shrill, almost insane kind of giggle that sounded more like a shriek and it always gave anyone who heard it a shudder down their spine. His name was Gerald, but he never answered to it.  
  
  
Mink was the odd one out of the three, he was well dressed and quite handsome with his clean shaven features and immaculately pressed clothing. He was not a big talker, a man of few words and his name came from the fact that many found him to be quite desirable. As the rich adored to wear the soft, sleek fur of the wild mink, so everyone who ever laid eyes on this man wanted to have him for themselves. His name was Nicholas.

 

  
  
  
Talon always liked to flaunt the fact that Nicholas was his own, despite the revile Nicholas showed him in return. Nicholas had dark blond, almost wavy short hair and his eyes were blue. He was muscular and lightly tanned, like a barbarian of olde and he was very particular about his personal hygiene. He was well mannered and spoke gently, though he had a fire within him that scorched anyone who crossed him.  
  
  
"Bohawk," Talon drawled with his annoyingly smug grin, one gold tooth glinting in the soft light of the alley, "it's been a while.. "  



	10. Forbidden Love

David sized Talon up, Gordon and James inched forwards a little to keep themselves a step in front of David so they could block him from view if a fight broke out.   
  
  
"Not long enough," David snarked back. Talon just looked amused and held Weasel back, who was jumpy and raring to stab someone with his small but very sharp knife that he had hidden in his sleeve.  
  
  
"A little mouse told me that you wanted to see me," Talon spoke slowly, clearly in no hurry to be anywhere else just now.  
  
  
"Indeed," David responded idly, "the thing is, we're going to hit the HSBC.. Interested?"  Talon looked quite surprised.  
  
  
"Nobody's been able to hit that bank and get away with it," Talon reminded David, "what makes you so damn sure it can be done?"   
  
  
"Teamwork," David spat out the word as if it disgusted him, "you and I have never really been on the same side, I propose a truce until this is over."  Talon was silent for a time, placing a cigar into his mouth and puffing away as Nicholas lit it up for him.  
  
  
"Alright," Talon agreed at last, "but I have some conditions. First, you will answer to me. Second, I want Mouse back."   
  
  
"No deal," David tensed up defensively, "I'm running this operation and Mouse stays with me."   
  
  
Talon looked very annoyed now, Weasel uttered a soft whine and Talon gave him a discreet nod. Weasel rushed forwards but was intercepted by James, who punched him down to the ground and had to be pulled off by Gordon before he killed the guy. Weasel sat up, bloodied and beaten but still keen to attack David.  
  
  
"Enough!" Talon shouted, disappointed with his crew, "alright fine. Have it your way, but we all get an equal take of the score!"  David nodded.  
  
  
"I can agree to that," David responded firmly. Talon eased up and Weasel staggered back over to stand beside him again, a little woozy but otherwise he would be alright in a few hours.  
  
  
"I have to admit that I envy you, Hawk," Talon spoke furiously, "you certainly have a decent group there." He slipped his arm around Nicholas' shoulders, sparking an expression of disgust from the blond barbarian.  
  
  
"But you know," Talon traced slow circles upon Nicholas' chest with his finger, "this one more than makes up for the folly of that one."  
  
  
Weasel knew he was being dissed right now and he did not like it, but was too afraid of Talon to voice his discontent. Talon smiled and ran his tongue over Nicholas' cheek, slowly and deliberately to show off his dominance over the barbarian, who could easily have just snapped Talon's neck without too much effort. Nicholas averted his gaze and David heard something to his left, looking around to see Crispin getting quite worked up. His eyes were locked onto Talon, his nostrils flared as his breathing got heavier and David could see that he was clearly pissed. This was not normal for Crispin, for he rarely ever showed even a hint of emotion and David had to wonder just what had set him off?   
  
  
Looking between Crispin and Talon, David caught Nicholas flick his gaze to Crispin and this made Crispin look more furious than before, especially when Talon laughed amusedly. David got the impression that Nicholas and Crispin were something of a wishful item, kept apart by the opposing views of their masters. Talon seemed to know this already and further taunted Crispin by forcing Nicholas into making out with him, which was met with grunts of dislike from his unwilling subordinate. Talon was a dangerous man, everyone knew this and so not doing as you were told by him was an easy death sentence, so Nicholas had no other choice but to be compliant.  
  
  
David looked on in disgust, but only because he didn't believe in forcing one's gang members into sexual behavior against their will.  
  
  
"Easy, Mouse.. " David spoke softly, his gaze catching the other man's fingers twitching by his holstered pistol. Crispin's hands shook with restraint, his eyes lowering slowly in obedience. Talon pulled away from Nicholas, who turned and spat and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
  
  
"Let's get together somewhere less public," Talon suggested, "and go over the plans."   
  
  
"Mutual grounds," David told him, "not my turf and not yours, either."   
  
  
"Alright," Talon puffed on his cigar, "there's a casino upstate, I'll hire us a room above it."  
  
  
"I know the place," David agreed, "tomorrow evening."   
  
  
"I look forward to it," Talon mused with a sly grin, his arm snaking around Nicholas' waist, "right now, I've got a real hankering for some bedtime with my big boy here.. "  Nicholas made a face of silent rage and helpless hatred, not moving to try and get away from his master.  
  
  
"Fuck off, Talon," David growled, angry that this jerk was getting to Crispin and possibly making his finest silent killer a liability with such a distraction playing upon his mind. Talon laughed deeply but quietly, yet his gaze avoided those cold, blue flames of Crispin's piercing stare as he led his minions back to the car he'd arrived in.  
  
  
  



	11. The Mouse Trap

"Alright?" David looked at Crispin but the wired up killer did not respond.  
  
  
David walked over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt, pushing him back into the wall. His eyes met with Crispin's fiery stare, those ice cold eyes flashing with anger and frustration. David stared him down and Crispin eventually averted his gaze, calming himself as David slowly let him go.  
  
  
"Whatever's going on between the two of you," David growled softly, "don't let it interfere with your work, got it!?"  Crispin did not look up but he offered the slightest of nods in response.  
  
  
"Why'd you fucking stop me?" James suddenly rounded on Gordon angrily, "I coulda killed the little bastard!"  
  
  
"Hawk gave no such orders, Wolf!" Gordon reprimanded him.  
  
  
James snarled silently and David felt exasperated, his crack team was falling apart right before his eyes. His dislike of Talon grew more bitter and left a bad taste in his mouth, but he had to keep his emotions in check, at least until after the heist. After that? All bets were off.   
  
  
"Come on, you lot!" Lou took charge while David ran his fingers through his hair and turned away, trying to hold his temper down. Lou could tell he was panicking, if his team dissolved it would leave David quite vulnerable indeed. David took some deep breaths in and exhaled slowly, Lou approached him after the others had gone.  
  
  
"Take it easy, Hawk," Lou reassured him, "they're just letting off steam, it's nothing.. "  David nodded, he appreciated Lou being there for him but he was not so convinced about his reassurance being quite realistic.  
  
  
"Sometimes I think it'd be easier to just take that fat sack of crap out!" David vented.  
  
  
"Killing Talon would make our lives much easier," Lou agreed, "but you know the deal."  
  
  
"Yes I know the fucking deal!" David spat angrily, almost punching the wall but Lou caught his fist before it connected with the bricks.  
  
  
"I'm not losing you over that fat prick, Hawk," Lou said gently.  
  
  
David pulled his hand away and sighed heavily, Talon had this deal with an unknown assassin, that if someone were to murder him; they would be killed in revenge. Since nobody knew exactly who it was that he'd made the deal with, the fear and stigma surrounding it just kept growing.  
  
  
"Come on," Lou put his arm around David's waist, "let's go get hammered."  
  
  
"Smartest thing I've heard all fucking day," David cheered up a little, "ah, but I've got a coffee date in a few. Can it wait?"  
  
  
"I'll see you later then," Lou nodded, planting a soft kiss upon David's neck, just below his ear and wandering off. David closed his eyes at the friendly gesture and then moved away, heading out to his bike to go and find Lindy.  
  
  
*   
  
  
Talon stalked into the old warehouse where his other gang members lazed about, either playing cards or watching television. Weasel scurried off to the bathroom, which was really just a bucket of water and some soap, to clean himself up a bit. There was an old, broken mirror next to the bucket and he examined his bruises and cut lip.  
  
  
"Damnit," Weasel grumbled, his nose pouring blood and his lip swollen in two places.  
  
  
Nicholas slumped down onto the sofa, being the favorite, he had the run of this place whenever Talon wasn't around so if he wanted the sofa, he got the fucking sofa.  
  
  
Talon paced over by the card table, plotting and thinking things over. He finally strode over to Nicholas and grabbed him by the hair, jerking back his head and forcing him into another undesired kiss. Nicholas felt his skin crawl as he responded, allowing Talon's tongue into his mouth but really wanting to just bite it off. Talon eventually drew back, still holding Nicholas' head back firmly and keeping his throat exposed.  
  
  
"I should let Weasel slit you open!" Talon growled angrily, feeling Nicholas gulp as he slid his fingertip over the soft flesh of his throat, as if he were cutting it with a knife.  
  
  
"Please.. " Nicholas breathed anxiously, "don't!"   
  
  
Talon growled deep in his throat and roughly let go of Nicholas' hair, letting him sit up. Talon then beckoned for him to follow and Nicholas stood up, walking after Talon as he went into a smaller room and closed the door.  
  
  
"Why did you not assist Weasel?" Talon asked.  
  
  
"I don't like him," Nicholas replied bluntly.  
  
  
"Nobody likes him!" Talon barked, "that's not the issue! We stick together or we are doomed to fail! Understand!?"  Nicholas nodded begrudgingly, but the reality was that he wouldn't spit on Weasel if he caught fire.  
  
  
"I want Mouse back," Talon said firmly, "there isn't a day that goes by when I don't kick myself for ever letting him leave here!"  
  
  
Nicholas relaxed, Crispin was one of the rare few who had managed to escape Talon's clutches. A deal had been made with David somewhere along the line before Talon had realized what Crispin was fully capable of, having only just acquired him in a previous deal and getting creeped out by his strange demeanor. Gang members were not often traded like pieces of furniture but sometimes it was a necessary arrangement for those who might be discontent with their lot and wishing to safely join another gang without repercussion from their former leader.  
  
  
"Mouse isn't going to come back," Nicholas reminded him, "he belongs to Hawk now."   
  
  
"That might be true," Talon rubbed his chin and looked him over, "but Hawk does not have the one thing Mouse desires most. I, on the other hand, know his one weakness!"   
  
  
"Mouse does not have a weakness," Nicholas laughed, genuinely amused, "I am curious though, what is it?"  Talon stepped into his personal space and grasped Nicholas by the throat, smiling at him and showing his teeth.  
  
  
"Why.. you are," Talon answered him quietly, "and you're going to convince him to come back to us, is that clear?"   
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Nicholas got defensive, if he could help it, he'd never allow Crispin to set foot in this rancid hole ever again. He hoped to get out someday, himself. Talon let go of his throat and chuckled, shaking his head and backing off to size Nicholas up.  
  
  
"I see the way you look at each other," Talon revealed, "the way he gets angry when I touch you.. "   
  
  
Nicholas tensed up as Talon grabbed hold of his scrotum tightly, squeezing it just hard enough to elicit an uncomfortable grunt from the barbarian.  
  
  
"You are going to be the cheese, Nicholas," Talon spoke quietly, carefully releasing him and stepping back some more, "you will lure him into my trap."   
  
  
"Or what?" Nicholas pushed his luck. If anyone else had asked such a thing, he'd have been dead on the floor within seconds..  
  
  
"Or I can torture you until you agree," Talon smiled wickedly.  
  
  
"I'll never do it," Nicholas spoke through clenched teeth, he could take the pain.  
  
  
"Oh I think you will," Talon said confidently, "is that your final response, Mink?"   
  
  
Nicholas kept his gaze locked with Talon's, he would never, ever be a party to dragging Mouse back here. Nothing had ever happened between them, but there was definitely something there, a spark of lust or perhaps something deeper and they had been fast friends upon first sight of one another.  
  
  
"Very well," Talon sighed, "then you leave me no choice.. " Talon then tried to look apologetic, but the dark smile and wicked gleam in his eyes gave away his insincerity. Talon had other ways besides pain to make someone obey..


	12. Ruined Date

Alexa and Lindy met up at lunch and Lindy was curious to know how her time with Gordon went.  
  
  
"It was the best," Alexa beamed brightly, "and we finally slept together, too!"   
  
  
"Wow, really?" Lindy raised her brows, "so you guys are getting pretty serious now, huh?"   
  
  
"I think so," Alexa smiled, "aw he's so adorable, Lindy! You should see him when he first wakes up in the morning, all sleepy and confused.. "  Lindy laughed, shaking her head.  
  
  
"Wow, you've got it bad, Alexa!" Lindy spoke amusedly, "I wonder what David looks like when he first wakes up in the morning?"  
  
  
"A fist flying at your face, probably," Alexa smirked.  
  
  
"That's not funny," Lindy frowned, "he wouldn't hit me."   
  
  
"How do you even know?" asked Alexa, "it's not like you've actually spent any time with him."   
  
  
"And you have?" Lindy accused.  
  
  
"Point taken," Alexa relented, "okay so we're both just guessing here, let's just drop it then."  
  
  
Lindy sat back and they both glanced up as some motorbikes came roaring into the street. They went directly to the usual bar, but one of them pulled up close to where the women sat and David climbed down from it. He took off his helmet and gave his hair a quick run through with his fingers to spike it back up, then he approached the table as Alexa was just leaving. Ignoring the Spanish beauty, David took her seat and joined Alexa.  
  
  
"You're late," she smiled at him.  
  
  
"Just a bit," David grinned cheekily back at her.  
  
  
"I've already ordered us a coffee," Lindy told him.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" David looked up as the coffee was set down in front of him. Lindy drank some of hers and watched him sniff at his, then she giggled when he tasted it tentatively.  
  
  
"My favorite," David almost purred as he took a large gulp of the alcoholic coffee in his mug.  
  
  
"I thought as much," Lindy shrugged, though to be honest, she had been watching him much more closely than he might have realized.  
  
  
"How'd you know?" David wondered.  
  
  
"You just seem a little stressed out lately," Lindy answered him, "I think it's pretty safe to assume alcohol would be much appreciated."  
  
  
David smiled at her now, fascinated that she seemed to know him so well. Lindy glanced up over David's shoulder and David turned around to follow her gaze, he saw James and Gordon looking quite agitated with each other as they spoke heatedly at one another.  
  
  
"What's all that about?" Lindy asked.  
  
  
"It's nothing," David assured her, looking back around at her, "they'll sort it out."   
  
  
"Alright," Lindy felt concerned anyway, "if you have to go, I understand."  David was reluctant, but he had an idea to make it up to her.  
  
  
"How about I drop by later?" he suggested.  
  
  
"I'd like that," Lindy agreed, "do you know where I live?"  
  
  
"I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't," David winked at her but if he was to be completely honest, he sometimes stationed someone to watch her house at night, just to make sure nothing happened to her. She wasn't dating him, but it might look that way if someone saw them together even though it might be a brief encounter. He'd never forgive himself if she was harmed just because he had enemies who weren't above attacking others just to get to him.  
  
  
"I'll see you tonight then," Lindy nodded, trying to contain her excitement and not jump up and down squealing about how she'd just got the most powerful man in town to come over to her house!  
  
  
David stood up and bid her a quick goodbye, then he hurried across the road and Lindy tried not to laugh as he grabbed both of the arguing bikers by one ear and dragged them back inside. Glaring furiously at James and Gordon, David let his thoughts be known to them (and quite possibly the whole city)  James averted his gaze and Gordon just blushed right up to his ears, listening to David shouting at them and feeling quite embarrassed.  
  
  
"Has it sunk in yet?!" David demanded at last. James and Gordon nodded, they had to put aside this argument or risk setting off the mood for the entire gang. It was a lot like a domino effect, if one fight started, others were sure to break out.  
  
  
"Sorry mate," James apologized.  
  
  
"Yeah," Gordon shook his hand, "me too."   
  
  
David sighed and walked away, sitting down at his usual table and grabbing a beer from the nearest patron to him. It happened to be Bulldog, so nothing was said as David quickly finished off the drink. He was not happy about having to ditch Lindy, now he had to make it up to her and on top of that, his gang had started bickering amongst themselves. They had a massive heist to plan and now Crispin was distracted, if they weren't all on top form by next week, the whole thing was utterly doomed to be a complete disaster.  
  
  
"What do I do?" David spoke mostly to himself but Lou was sitting closeby and decided to answer.  
  
  
"If you want to bring them together," Lou suggested, "you could always lead a raid. I could name a few gangs nearby that have been encroaching on our turf.. Minor things really but still, it could snowball if we continue to let it happen." David sat up a little straighter and nodded, it sounded like a good idea.  
  
  
"Sound advice as always, Viper," David commented with a much more relaxed smile now, "let's wait until after the meeting with Talon."  
  
  
Lou agreed, the last thing they needed was Talon seeing any of them hurt from a brutal fight; he may get the idea to raid them himself while they were still nursing their wounds. Lou shifted closer, his eyes searching David's silently before he got up and went upstairs. David sat there for a moment longer, then he slowly got to his feet and headed upstairs after Lou.  
  



	13. No Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape and/or non-con elements.

Talon ordered for Nicholas to be taken into another room, stripped nude and restrained. It took six of the men to finally subdue him and even then it wasn't easy. Talon walked into the room some minutes later to observe them, two of the men were already knocked unconscious and lay motionless upon the floor. Another one was elbowed sharply and doubled over, then Nicholas finally had both wrists restrained to the floor. The chains allowed for him to sit up on his knees but he could not stand and his furious gaze glared up at Talon in pure hatred.  
  
  
"Here," Talon gave one of the men something, Nicholas tried to see what it was but they kept it hidden from his view.  
  
  
The man then got in behind Nicholas, who became still when he felt the man attaching something to his genitals. Nicholas was unfamiliar with the soft leather bonds that now circled both his scrotum and the base of his cock, so he made no attempt to resist as the man slowly backed away. It didn't hurt, so he didn't give it another thought.  
  
  
"Get them out of here," Talon spoke again and the three men still standing dragged the three unconscious ones away.  
  
  
Talon closed the door and looked appraisingly down at Nicholas, who had been stripped during the struggle and now knelt before him completely naked.  
  
  
"I can't help but notice you're not hard," Talon spoke quietly. Nicholas pulled at the chains, but they were attached to metal plates that were bolted down onto the floor.  
  
  
"I don't find you very arousing," Nicholas growled, trying to free his wrists.  
  
  
Talon stepped forwards and punched his jaw, making his head snap to one side sharply. Nicholas was still then, his eyes lowered and his head down. Talon knelt down and began stroking Nicholas' cock, but there came only a shudder of revolt and the limp shaft didn't so much as twitch.  
  
  
"Hmm," Talon eventually gave up and slowly rose to his feet, "no, this won't do at all.. "   
  
  
He walked back to the door and pulled it open, calling a few names and several others entered the room. This kind of torture was uncommon but not unknown to them, Nicholas had never seen nor experienced it before, so he was in for a complete shock.  
  
  
"Gemma," Talon spoke to a woman, "you first, my dear."  Gemma smiled with wicked delight, thanking Talon quickly and approaching Nicholas, who looked very confused indeed.  
  
  
"Sex?" Nicholas mused, "you're going to torture me with sex?!"  
  
  
_Was he insane?_  
  
  
Talon simply smiled knowingly down at Nicholas and sat in an armchair to watch with baited breath, waiting and anticipating the moment when Nicholas would realize what was actually happening here. Nicholas made no attempt to deter Gemma, she was quite pretty and he willingly lay on his back for her. Gemma wasted no time in leaning down to tease and suck at his cock, watching it suddenly spring to life as it began to harden in response.  
  
  
_"Oohh_ Nick!" Gemma purred, "it's so _big!"_  
  
  
She sucked on his cock some more and Nick groaned loudly, arousing all of those who were present. Gemma was soon naked and Nick was frustrated that he could not touch her, she lowered herself down over his throbbing member and Nick groaned again at the slick sensation enveloping his cock.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. "_ Nick arched and felt his ankles now being restrained, keeping his legs apart.  
  
  
This only bothered him for a moment, then Gemma started riding his erect member and the thought washed away within moments. His groans mingled with her soft cries of pleasure, a gasp escaping her as Nick began to thrust his hips. She squeezed her inner walls around his shaft and Nick breathed more quickly, sensing his climax building up already.  
  
  
_"Ohh baby!"_ Gemma felt his cock engorge and throb within her, making her moan and whimper.  
  
  
One of the other men knelt down and started kissing Nick's mouth, he was so close to release that he didn't care who it was and kissed them back furiously. Talon leaned forwards in his armchair, releasing his cock and stroking it gently while he watched. Another of the men came up behind Gemma and slicked up her ass entrance with lube before entering her and fucking her while she continued to ride Nick. Gemma started panting and gasping, clearly close to release and Nick thrust harder to encourage his own along.. but it wasn't happening. He moaned and felt the surge but it stopped, so he thrust harder and moaned more desperately.  
  
  
Gemma cried out and shook into orgasm, Nick felt another rush and was certain he'd come this time but again it stopped and he groaned in frustration. The man fucking Gemma picked up his pace and suddenly climaxed, his cries and moans exciting Nick as he kept thrusting, eager for his own release. The man slowly backed away and Gemma lifted herself up from Nick, who broke the kiss from whoever it was and gasped heatedly.  
  
  
"No! No not yet!" Nicholas cried out, "I-I didn't finish! _Aah!"_  
  
  
His cock was so painfully erect and he was left unsatisfied, but Gemma kept her gaze averted and left the room with her male friend in tow. Nick shot Talon a quick, confused glance and Talon licked his lips slowly. He relished in the dawning expression that befell Nick's handsome face, as he realized at last what was happening. Somehow, the soft, leather bonds on his genitals were preventing him from being able to fully orgasm. Nicholas began to pull and kick out at his shackles, determined to get himself free.  
  
  
"Flip him over," Talon spoke again.  
  
  
"Talon.. Talon, please no!" Nicholas protested as he was grabbed and turned carefully over onto his front. The cold floor made him instinctively lift his rear to prevent his sensitive cock from being pressed down onto it, unable to stop it from being so erect. Exactly what Talon had counted on as he gestured to another male, who knelt down beside Nick and started to rub lube at his tight entrance.  
  
  
"Talonnn!" Nicholas cried out, bucking and trying to get free more desperately now.  
  
  
Within moments there was a cock in his ass, lips closed around his own throbbing member and another cock nudging into his mouth. Nicholas refused at first, but after the sucking began and the cock in his ass was being driven into him hard and fast, his mouth soon opened to accept and suck at the cock that was being offered to him. Muffled groans, precum and spittle escaped from his lips as he was driven nearly mad with ecstatic pleasure, build up upon build up was repeatedly blocked and he began to feel dizzy.  
  
  
Choking back the sudden spurts into his throat, Nick became aware of the cock in his ass exploding into surrender as well and a few minutes later, he was left used and unfinished once more. He was breathing heavily, panting and dazed as Talon finally approached him and knelt down by his side. Nicholas felt him rubbing his palm over his ass softly, he groaned and closed his eyes.  
  
  
"Please.. " Nicholas breathed, his voice a mere whisper anymore and his tone so very pleading as Talon's hand then began to stroke and squeeze his trapped cock, "d-don't leave me like this, Talon.. "  
  
  
Talon hushed him gently, still teasing his rigid length with his soft fingertips.  
  
  
"Leave us.. " Talon spoke firmly. The room was soon emptied and the door closed shut behind the others who had left.  
  
  
"Talon," Nicholas panted, "Talon, _please.. "_  
  
  
"You will convince Mouse to return," Talon murmured against Nicholas' throat.  
  
  
_"Aah.. Y-Yess.. "_ Nicholas would have agreed to anything by this point, he was too far gone now.  
  
  
Talon used a tiny blade to finally set free Nicholas' cock from it's soft, leather bonds. Nicholas whimpered as he felt a cold dread enter his chest, he cried out in protest but Talon was already slicking himself up and pushing into Nicholas' already softened ass. He thrust and rammed so hard and fast, it stole Nick's breath away but he cried out in pleasure and felt his body shaking with imminent release.  
  
  
Talon's eyes rolled as he took his unwilling subordinate, like the coward that he was he had ensured Nicholas was properly restrained and then stripped of his free will before attempting to rape him. Nicholas panted and groaned, revolted and yet too close to climax so many times to give a damn at the moment. All he could think about was sweet release, he needed it so desperately..  
  
  
Fucking him harder and grunting with pleasure, Talon suddenly came and called out to Nicholas long and loud, spanking Nick's ass now to encourage his climax. Nick groaned and lowered his head in shame, his body trembling and quaking into submission soon after.  
  
  
_"Ah.. Aaah, fuck!"_ Nicholas screamed as the release finally hit him full force, it hurt so badly and yet it was such a relief that his cock spasmed and pulsed, spurting in long, hot streams of sweet surrender. Now spent and exhausted, he collapsed onto the floor and Talon lay over him, pressing his body down firmly upon Nick's in complete domination. It was an important gesture to ensure that, once he was free of his chains, Nicholas would not wring his fat neck..  
  
  
"You will do as we have agreed," Talon said to him with shaky breaths in between his words, "or else next time.. there will be NO release for you.. "  Nicholas moaned and closed his eyes.  
  
  
"I-I understand," he said softly.  
  
  
"Good," Talon stroked Nick's hair as it was moist with perspiration, " _very_ good.. "


	14. Cold Hearts

Talon slowly reached over and unchained Nicholas, who remained on the floor even after he was released from his bonds. Talon got to his knees and waited, but Nicholas just curled up and did not try to hurt him. Eventually, Talon stood up and resisted the urge to take him a second time, for he thrilled at the thought and almost wished he'd disobey again sometime soon. Nicholas had the type of body that Talon could only ever dream of having, without the power of being his boss, someone like Nicholas would not give Talon the time of day.  
  
  
Talon was a lazy sod, overweight and not really fussed about it either. He ate a lot and didn't care about his health much, his idea was to live it up while he could and deal with the consequences as they rolled out. Nicholas had firm, muscular abs and powerful biceps, his thighs were all sinew and muscle and oh, that strong jaw was to die for. He was not bulging out like those huge body builders on the television, his muscle tone was pleasing to the eyes and easily hidden under a modest amount of clothing. Talon lusted after Nicholas badly, favoring him over all others and abusing his position at every opportunity. Nicholas did not enjoy the grubby, grabby attention from his boss but this was not exactly a workplace with a Union that he could complain to.  
  
  
Such acts as what had occurred just now were punishable by laws that Nicholas was not protected by here, such was gang life. You just took it on the chin (or in the ass) and learned from it, or else. There was no squealing to the cops, no complaining to your friends (if you had any) and there was certainly no retribution if the punishment came from someone higher ranking than yourself. It left a pack mentality among many, where the abused ones would seek out a lower ranking member and abuse them out of spite, humiliation or anger. It went on down the chain of command until it reached those at the very bottom of the heap, these were the ones who never really lasted all that long, generally either ending up dead from being beaten up once too often or taking their own lives to avoid such a fate.  
  
  
Not all gangs were like that, but Talon's was exactly like that and Nicholas was keen to get out of his clutches as soon as possible. Loyalty to one's boss was a given however, so Nicholas was bound by his oath and could not lift a finger in self defense, despite the fact that he could. His thoughts often drifted to mutiny, he could overthrow Talon but he would need the support of the others. This was a dangerous undertaking in itself, for one never knew who might snitch to Talon before anything could happen.  
  
  
Nicholas slowly got up off the floor, he was quite alright for the time being, neither of the fuckers had very much more than 4 or 5 inches between them and so his ass hadn't taken much of a pounding. He gathered up his clothes and put them back on, then he went outside and fingered the keys in his pocket. Home, it's all he could think about and when he got there, he went directly into the shower and stayed in it until the hot water ran out. When he finally couldn't take the freezing cold water a minute longer, Nicholas emerged from the shower and was startled to come face to face with Crispin.  
  
  
*   
  
  
David's room upstairs was dimly lit with the blinds drawn now, he walked in to find Lou waiting for him by the door. Embracing immediately, they quickly stripped each other off and began to bite and suck at one another's neck and shoulder. They had been out of the city for several days and it was strictly business, no fun stuff; unless you counted the part where things were acquired through illegal means..   
  
  
It wasn't a romantic affair between them, letting off steam or just needing to release but not wanting to do it alone. Any of the others would have been permissible, but they sought one another first before working their way down. Nothing sexual was forced in this gang, it was either all consensual or it simply didn't happen. With vicious sounding grunts and snarls, they grappled together until Lou had David pinned onto the bed.  
  
  
Relaxing and accepting the defeat, David sighed amorously as Lou quickly lubed up and started to slick the cold liquid in between David's ass cheeks. There would be no messing around today, just a quickie before everyone came back from a long day's work. As Lou pushed in and began his long, firm strokes, David groaned and thrust backwards in time with his movements. Reaching up to grasp the headboard tightly with one hand, David made it easier for Lou to hold onto him and straighten his back.  
  
  
With his free hand, David reached back to gather some lube onto his hand as it seeped from behind him and then he nestled his cock into his palm and began pumping himself sensuously. Only their heavy breathing and desperate panting could be heard by either of them now, save for the gentle slicking of the lubrication as they sped up and grunted in anticipation of their release. They finished at around the same time, their mingled groans and shouts were breathy and low. It took some minutes for them to come down, puffing but temporarily sated.  
  
  
All flirting and brief touching aside, they were not lovers and wouldn't behave as such. Though David tended to feel things more deeply than most others would, he could not help but feel affection for Lou, even if it was not reciprocated. Without another word, Lou carefully pulled out of David and pulled him up for a finishing kiss filled with tongues and throaty moans. Then, he took up his clothes and went to have a shower. David stayed on the bed for a while longer, he and Lou both had very large cocks and it always took some effort to move again after one or the other took a good, solid ass pounding. Usually it was David, but once in a blue moon Lou did let him be on top, just not very often.  
  



	15. Lindy's First Date

The bar began to fill up with the gang as they returned from work. Each member had gone home for no longer than two hours before heading off to see what was going on tonight. David was seated in his favorite chair, kicked back on two legs as his feet rested upon the table. Lou sat nearby, smoking a cigarette and watching everyone slowly wander in. Once almost everyone was accounted for and drinking their first beers for the night, David stood up and set down his bottle hard. The noise made everyone fall silent and all eyes turned to David, waiting expectantly for his announcement.  
  
  
“Take the night off, lads,” David smirked, “I’ve got a date.”  
  
  
There was quite a cheerful response from them, so David left the bar and rode his motorbike to Lindy’s house. She heard him coming a mile off and she smiled, opening the front door when he pulled up just outside and he was not wearing his helmet. Lindy shook her head in mock disapproval, squeaking in surprise as he picked up her up and spun around with her, kissing her mouth firmly.  
  
  
When he set her down, Lindy was blushing and smiling more broadly at him.  
  
  
“Wow,” Lindy tried to recompose herself, “you’re um, you’re in a really good mood tonight!”  
  
  
“I am also very hungry,” David teased her gently, “what’s for dinner?”  
  
  
“It’s nearly ready,” Lindy led him inside and closed the front door, “how’d you know I was even cooking anything? Suppose I wanted to go out?”  
  
  
“I don’t think that’s your style,” David replied, “you prefer a candlelit dinner for two, yes?”  
  
  
“Lucky guess,” Lindy tried not to smile at his endearing yet cheeky grin, “but you’re right of course, I really enjoy romantic things. I suppose you think romance is tacky?” She figured he would, since he was a badass leader of the biggest gang around.  
  
  
“I.. Not exactly,” David sat down onto the sofa and Lindy seated herself next to him. They turned to face each other and Lindy looked at him curiously, was he having her on?  
  
  
“I don’t understand,” Lindy ventured, “you like romance?” She had always imagined him chewing the heads off rats or pulling the wings from birds and crushing their bodies under his boots.  
  
  
“I enjoy many things,” David revealed to her bashfully, “poetry is a favorite, oh I really do enjoy reading when nobody’s around. I’m also into art, music.. ”  
  
  
“Oh my God,” Lindy giggled, “you never told me you were a nerd!”  
  
  
“Funny,” David rolled his eyes, “so what do you like then?”  
  
  
“I like all of those things,” Lindy replied, “but staying home to watch a movie and cuddling up on the sofa with popcorn is something I much prefer to going to the movies.”  
  
  
“Sounds nice,” David agreed quietly and Lindy got a sense of sudden awkwardness as she realized he was truly nothing like the way she imagined him. Most of her frightful thoughts stemmed from Alexa’s comments, clearly neither of them knew him at all and she felt determined to get to know him much better now.  
  
  
She felt her heart thump as he leaned in, realizing they had just been staring into one another’s eyes while she was lost in thought. Lindy closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly to his, feeling his hand come to rest on the side of her face as she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. The kiss deepened as they slowly started to make out, Lindy drew back suddenly and he withdrew from her, placing his hands into his lap.  
  
  
She could tell that he was obviously aroused, but his bashful behavior ensured that she felt perfectly safe from his advances if she refused them.  
  
  
“Hold that thought,” Lindy spoke to him in a suggestive tone and smiled at him, “let me get dinner out of the oven before it burns, alright?”  
  
  
David nodded, feeling a little out of his element here. He was so used to just getting his own way all the time, he almost forgot that he must be a gentleman in the presence of someone he was particularly fond of. This was quite possibly love, rather than the close bond he shared with one or two of his gang members.  
  
  
Lindy was very reluctant to walk away from that kiss, she liked to imagine that if she’d stayed, he would have kept going until they were both naked. Of course, she wasn’t like that for just any guy. She still wanted to get to know David better but she’d got a sense of his kindness and respectful nature already. Love at first sight was a common utterance and she was beginning to understand it at last, because she had fallen for him ages ago.  
  
  
As she took the food out of the oven to let it cool off, David wandered in and leaned against the doorway.  
  
  
“Smells fantastic,” he complimented her, “chuck it on the table and let’s eat.”  
  
  
“Heeey!” Lindy swatted his hand as he ventured over and reached out to grab at the food, “it’s not even cut up and served yet!”  
  
  
David withdrew his hand quickly, giving it a shake.  
  
  
“Oh.. “ he said curiously, “you do the thing with the forks and the bowls.. “  
  
  
“It’s called table manners,” Lindy laughed at him gently, “you’re in my home now, so there’ll be no grabbing and face stuffing!”  
  
  
David smiled amusedly and gave her a mock pout, but Lindy pushed him out to the dining table and made him sit down.  
  
  
“Wait here until I put the plate down in front of you,” Lindy told him, “try to remember how to be civilized alright?”  
  
  
David leaned back and Lindy went into the kitchen again, he worried that her food wouldn’t be up to Gordon’s standards but he would be polite and tell her it was good anyway. Being rude would get him nowhere and fast.


	16. Breaking The Ice

To David’s surprise, the food wasn’t all that bad, certainly not anywhere near as perfect as Gordon’s but still, absolutely delicious. Lindy smiled as she watched him enjoying her home cooked dinner, he used the knife and fork perfectly so she wasn’t fooled anymore by his rough behavior outside of social situations. He was clearly brought up well, so it made her wonder why he had ended up on the streets like some no hoping bum? She never saw him go to work, yet he was always clothed in very nice looking leather items and she knew those would not be cheap, either. His bike was always running well and looking great, it never seemed to run out of fuel.   
  
  
She was curiously thinking about where he’d got the money from and imagining all sorts of heists and armed hold ups, when he suddenly cleared his throat and she realized he’d probably just asked her a question.  
  
  
“Sorry,” Lindy smiled and blushed, sitting back and looking embarrassed, “I was daydreaming, wasn’t I?”  
  
  
“A bit yeah,” David grinned amusedly, “ah don’t worry about it, I tend to do that more often than not when I get bored, which tends to occur quite more rapidly to me than it does to most others.”    
  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind and try not to hold it against you then,” Lindy responded with a light laugh.  
  
  
They finished dinner and then sat in the living room with some red wine, Lindy had figured him to be quite the beer swiller and hoped he wouldn’t complain, but again he’d surprised her and even poured it correctly for them both.  
  
  
“You’re not quite what I expected, to be honest,” Lindy admitted, as they sipped their wine and sat facing each other on the sofa, “I mean, you’re so different right now.. “    
  
  
David seemed to know what she meant and he nodded slightly, but offered her no explanations and she decided it was probably best not to pry any further until he felt more comfortable with her.  
  
  
“Do you have any hobbies?” David asked her suddenly and Lindy just had to laugh because a biker talking about hobbies just amused her to no end and thankfully, David did not take offense to this and simply laughed along with her, after pouting momentarily but being unable to hold a straight face for too long.  
  
  
“Why is this so awkward?” Lindy asked aloud, “we know each other, right? I mean, we’re friends aren’t we?”    
  
  
“Sort of,” David nodded, “I am worried though, if this goes too far and.. well, I’m not the safest man to be with.”    
  
  
Lindy understood where he was coming from.  
  
  
“Let me show you something,” she offered and stood up, “come with me.”    
  
  
David got up and followed her into another room, one that made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and stand on end for a moment.  
  
  
“Jesus.. “ David ran his fingers through his hair, “they’re all yours?”    
  
  
“Uh-Huh,” Lindy beamed proudly, “my daddy was a crack shot and I can tell you right now, I can shoot the wings off a fly at fifty paces.. “    
  
  
David looked impressed and gazed around at her gun collection, there were all shapes and sizes and every single one of them were easily ready for use in a moment.  
  
  
“They’re all loaded and everything,” Lindy told him, “I’m the safest woman in town, thanks to my daddy. He taught me everything I know and left me these in his Will. I’ve even got a license for them and everything, so the police can’t do a damn thing about it.”    
  
  
“Nice,” David relaxed now, “are you packing right now?”  
  
  
“Of course,” Lindy smiled, “I’m always carrying one or two.”    
  
  
She leaned down and hitched up her pants leg, David looked at the holster strapped to her leg, a small handgun rested within it, hidden beneath the fabric.  
  
  
“Except when I go to work,” Lindy confessed, “guns aren’t permitted on the premises, which really pisses me off because I have to walk to my car at night and that’s never safe around here.”    
  
  
“It’s going to be much safer for you now,” David assured her, “I’ll have some of the boys keep an eye out.”    
  
  
“Thanks,” Lindy was grateful, “I appreciate that.”    
  
  
She didn’t know that David was already getting them to watch her house but now he could have her openly followed without her getting suspicious or wigging out.  
  
  
“So,” Lindy approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a flirty kind of way and he smiled at her with half closed eyes to indicate his interest, “does this mean we’re an item now?”    
  
  
“That depends,” David teased her as she nipped at his bottom lip with a giggle.  
  
  
“On what?” Lindy asked him, feeling his arms snake around her waist.  
  
  
“How are you on a bike?” David asked her quietly, closing his eyes as they started to kiss and make out with soft moans and hums.  
  
  
“You’ll just have to take me for a ride and find out,” Lindy drew back and smiled at him darkly.  
  
  
“I could take you for a ride alright,” David murmured, now kissing at her soft neck and making her shiver with delight.  
  
  
“Hmm, naughty boy.. “ Lindy giggled quietly, “but I’ll take you up on both offers.. “  
  
  
She squealed when he suddenly whisked her up off her feet and into his arms, then broke down in laughter when he didn’t know the way to her bedroom. Pointing the way, Lindy held onto him tightly and began to suckle at the base of his ear, which just made him feel much more heated and wanting to take her down on the bed that much more.


	17. Not So Tough

_“Hunh.. “_ David moaned as Lindy bit and sucked at his neck, she’d already slipped his jacket down from his shoulders and left it in the hallway, now he was approaching her bed and they fell onto it together.  
  
  
It was Lindy’s turn to moan now, as they kissed madly with a heated passion fuelled by mutual desire. She pulled his shirt up over his head and they broke the kiss briefly, only to resume it twice as heatedly when the shirt was tossed to the floor. Lindy felt his hands come up under her shirt and she helped him to get it off, unstrapping her bra and gasping in surprise as he fell onto her breasts like a beast tucking into its prey. His tongue was all over them, making them wet and harden in response to the cool air of the room.  
  
  
She took great pleasure in having him suck and lick at her breasts and nipples, they were extra sensitive when she was aroused and right now it was sending her close to the edge. David loved to hold her breasts in his hands, squeeze them and feel them, he knew he should take it slow but she wasn’t complaining and he really couldn’t wait to get to know her body in it’s entirety. He hummed as he kept his mouth close to her breasts, tasting them and enjoying them for as long as possible, pinching and gently twisting her nipples for that added bit of excitement in her moans and purrs. He slowly worked his way down her body, planting soft kisses over her stomach until he reached her pants.  
  
  
With an unexpected glance at her eyes, David sought her permission and she nodded with a relaxed yet excited smile that he’d not just assumed consent and proved yet another theory about him wrong. She had imagined him to be in complete control and just do whatever he pleased, it was how he held himself in public and she expected no different in the bedroom but she was finding him quite a pushover so far when it came to being in love. David soon had her lower half completely freed from the confines of her clothes (he had also carefully removed the gun), her thighs were tingling as he massaged and parted them gently, prising them open to reveal her waiting folds that already glistened with desire for him.  
  
  
Another flicked glance at her eyes, Lindy nodded very slowly and watched him lower his head, his hands pushing her thighs as far apart as they could go. She relaxed her legs and gave him full access, closing her eyes and his tongue dipped into her entrance and ran over her soft, sensitive folds.  
  
  
_“Fuck!”_ Lindy gasped, as his tongue ran smoothly over her clit and made her body jolt involuntarily.  
  
  
David uttered a deep groan in response, using his thumbs to hold her entrance open while he began to focus solely on that tiny nub of hypersensitive flesh. Lindy was amazed at how skillfully he was working her up to orgasm, she was almost there and he’d barely started. She felt her body warm up considerably, moisture pooling and soon trickling down between her legs and onto the sheets. He continued holding her open, massaging her entrance with his thumbs to encourage her flow of release as she began to writhe and arch her back, head thrown back and mouth open in howls of his name, chanted repeatedly until she came hard and fast.  
  
  
He held her firmly, suckling her clit and washing over it with his tongue, making her jolt every so often as she reached the peak or her climax and began to slowly come down. Her moans and squeals were like music to his ears, filling his ego with more confidence that he had pleasured her successfully. Moving his mouth now down to her entrance, his eyes closed with pleasure as he began to lap and suck at her juices, his tongue just about fucking her as he delved it deeper and deeper inside of her, opening his jaw wider to try and get in further. She clawed her fingers into his hair, thrusting upwards into his face and he dug his fingers into her thighs to keep them wide apart.  
  
  
Sending her crashing into waves of a second orgasm, David eventually forced himself to slow down and eventually stop. He climbed up over her lightly perspiring, panting body and kissed at her lips. Lindy tasted herself as she licked her lips, she blushed and he smiled at her affectionately. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to catch her breath and he watched her breasts rise and fall along with her chest as it heaved. His deep hum caught her attention as he fell upon her breasts once again, sucking and licking, squeezing and thumbing. Lindy was in heaven, moaning and pulling at his hair once more as she sighed and arched into his mouth. Her eyes rolled shut and she felt the overwhelming desire to go down on him, but she was going to have to wait her turn, he didn’t seem like he was quite done with her and thus not in any great hurry to be serviced himself just yet.


	18. Otherworldly..

“Mouse.. “ Nicholas spoke uncertainly, his heart thumping from the startle Crispin had given him, “w-what’re you doing here?”    
  
  
Crispin stared back at him unblinking, but Nicholas had never been disturbed by his behavior and simply waited patiently. Crispin’s gaze finally averted, his voice was soft and his demeanor shy.  
  
  
“Uhm.. Truce.. “ Crispin spoke slowly, as if he were only just learning how to do it.  
  
  
“Oh yeah,” Nicholas relaxed slightly as it dawned on him, “I almost forgot about that.”  
  
  
Without the truce between David and Talon’s gangs, the two of them couldn’t see one another or visit each other. Crispin’s eyes flicked back to Nick’s, clear pain and sorrow within them, where normally no indication of how he was feeling was ever visible. Nicholas extended his arm and Crispin hesitated, inclining his head as if he didn’t understand the gesture. So Nicholas stepped forwards and tried to hug Crispin, who was so incredibly tense that Nicholas embraced him very gently in fear of breaking him. Crispin broke free of the hug, physical contact was not permissible with him if he could resist it.  
  
  
“Mouse.. I know you’re angry.. “ Nicholas spoke calmly, “I am too. But it’s going to be okay, I promise.”  
  
  
Crispin stared hard at him, wondering how he could make such a promise, let alone keep it? The future was not promised nor easily predicted, unless one had a foolproof plan. Nicholas knew that Crispin was a deep and tactful thinker, cool as a cucumber most of the time and so to have him rattled like this was a big deal. It gave Nicholas confirmation that he felt some sort of connection between them as well, but being Crispin, he’d have no idea on how to proceed with it.  
  
  
“I’m going to get dressed,” Nicholas explained, “we need to talk.”  
  
  
He moved past Crispin and went into his bedroom, aware of his friend now standing in the doorway.  
  
  
“I really like you, Mouse.. “ Nicholas told him, putting on a shirt and rummaging around in his drawer for some jeans, “I mean, more than just close friends though.. “  
  
  
He turned around to try and read Crispin’s expression, but it did not change from mildly interested and vaguely puzzled. Nicholas let his towel slowly crumple down to the floor, taking his time in pulling on his jeans to give Crispin a nice view. Crispin watched intently, but said nothing in response. Nicholas approached him, hating himself for what he was about to do and wishing there was another way. He leaned in and softly kissed the corner of Crispin’s mouth, then he drew back and carefully searched the tense man’s eyes. Crispin’s brow was slightly furrowed, as if he hadn’t quite understood the gesture. Nicholas leaned in again and repeated the soft kiss, directly onto his mouth this time and when he drew back a second time, Crispin was looking most displeased.  
  
  
Nicholas began to wonder if he’d somehow got it wrong, as he leaned in a third time and Crispin turned his head sharply away and stepped back. He suddenly grasped Crispin’s chin, forcing the silent man to look back at him. Nicholas then stepped right up close to Crispin, planting a soft kiss to his lips once.. twice.. upon the third one, Crispin’s lips parted and Nicholas felt him attempt to copy what Nick was doing. He had to wonder then if Crispin had never, ever kissed before and if this might have been his very first sexual encounter with anyone. The thought sent an excited thrill through his body, he’d never come across anyone as pure as not knowing how to kiss before. Nicholas suddenly had an image flash through his mind of Talon getting his filthy paws onto Crispin and it sent a surge of fire through his chest, he couldn’t do that.. He couldn’t go through with luring Crispin back to Talon’s gang, no matter what the consequences might be. Nicholas let go of Crispin’s chin, looking apologetically at the wide eyed man.  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” Nicholas told him quietly, “I didn’t know.. “  
  
  
Crispin swallowed and nodded briefly, his gaze averting slowly to the floor and unsure of what to do now.  
  
  
“Mouse.. “ Nicholas spoke carefully to him, “I am deeply attracted to you.. “  
  
  
Crispin looked a little disturbed, confused by his own feelings as he returned his stare to meet with Nick’s.  
  
  
“I.. I.. “ Crispin faltered, looking for the right words and Nicholas waited patiently for him to find them.  
  
  
He found Crispin to be very soft spoken, shy and secretive. He was always there, lurking in the shadows and alone for much of the time. His presence was foreboding, despite his lack of weight and being so damn thin. To look at him right now though, Nicholas almost refused to believe that he was a hired killer but he knew better than that.  
  
  
“Want.. “ Crispin spoke slowly again, “.. you .. “  
  
  
Nicholas was a little surprised, but the admission only served to confirm his previous suspicions that there was indeed something here between them and now it was almost certainly tangible. He stepped closer still and Crispin leaned back against the wall, Nicholas leaned in to whisper right next to Crispin’s ear.  
  
  
“Mouse.. “ Nicholas said softly, placing his hands upon the thin man’s hips, “are you even Human?”  
  
  
It seemed like a silly question, of course he was Human and yet as Crispin’s stare dropped to the floor, Nicholas felt that his grip on that answer was not quite so tight anymore.  
  
  
“Mouse?” Nicholas prompted him, his heart suddenly beating faster as he felt a tinge of fear begin to creep up along his spine. Crispin swallowed nervously again, his cold, blue stare meeting with Nicholas’ eyes and he wore an expression of anger now. Nicholas had to wonder if Crispin felt insulted at the question or defensive that someone had found out about him?  
  
  
“Whatever you are,” Nicholas told him gently, “I still care deeply for you, Mouse.”  
  
  
Crispin looked surprised and started to breathe heavily, an expression of relief perhaps? Or Excitement?  
  
  
Nicholas knew him, but not well enough to be able to interpret much. He placed his palm on the side of Crispin’s face, which got nothing more than a puzzled expression from the tense man and so Nicholas let his arm drop back down to his side.  
  
  
“Can I get you a drink?” Nicholas offered.  
  
  
Crispin nodded silently, absently licking his suddenly dry lips and Nicholas refrained from following the urge to kiss them again. He led Crispin into the living room, pouring them both a half glass of brandy. Crispin examined it briefly, preferring water or something much lighter than this substance. Nicholas downed his drink in one mouthful, looking at Crispin with curiosity. Crispin set down his glass, went to the kitchen and got himself a drink of water. Nicholas walked into the kitchen behind Crispin, who was just setting down his empty glass.  
  
  
“Mouse..?“ Nicholas ventured.  
  
  
Crispin turned around slowly, their eyes meeting and locking together in an intense stare. Crispin’s lips parted a little, his hesitation suggested that he was finding the right words to say again, so Nicholas stood and waited patiently as he was eager to find out what he was thinking.  
  
  
“I.. “ Crispin spoke tentatively, “I want.. “  
  
  
He faltered again, looking quite distressed at seemingly being unable to deliver the correct message. His brow furrowed, he blinked several times and finally looked back to Nick’s eyes.  
  
  
“.. Us .. “ Crispin spoke softly, his expression was one of questioning as he sought confirmation from Nicholas that he’d found the right word. Nicholas offered him a reassuring smile, nodding briefly.  
  
  
“Yes,” Nicholas reciprocated, “so do I.”

 

Crispin exhaled with relief and Nicholas leaned in slowly, planting a soft kiss to Crispin’s lips, which was hesitantly and awkwardly returned almost instantly.  



	19. Idle Hands

Gordon walked along the footpath towards the bar, when he came across James, who was leaning against the wall of a building with a cigarette in his mouth. James took the ciggy out of his mouth and blew out a cloud of smoke, smiling cheekily at his friend.   
  
  
“Thought you’d be off with that Spanish girl,” James ventured.  
  
  
“Nah,” Gordon stopped nearby but not too close to the smell of the cigarette because he wasn’t fond of it, “she’s working tonight.”   
  
  
“Shame,” James smirked, not in the least bit sorry for him, “so what’s the plan then?”   
  
  
“Figured I’d head back to the bar,” Gordon shrugged, “cook something up, if anyone’s there tonight.”  
  
  
“I don’t think there is,” James took another drag of his cigarette, “why don’t you hang out with me?”  
  
  
“Oh yeah?” Gordon folded his arms with an amused grin on his face, “and what would that entail, exactly?”   
  
  
“I don’t know,” James shrugged, “why don’t we take a walk? We could smash a soda machine, kick over some garbage cans.. “    
  
  
“Hawk told us to lay low,” Gordon reminded James, “we need every member for this heist and we can’t afford a cockup. If we land ourselves in trouble with the cops, Hawk is literally going to roast our fucking nuts.”   
  
  
James looked disappointed, dropping his cigarette onto the ground and stepping on it, much to Gordon’s relief.   
  
  
“Bloody truce,” James grumbled, “I feel like cracking a few skulls over at that fat sack of shit’s hideout.”   
  
  
“We all do,” Gordon told him, “if you’ve got that much energy and time on your hands, why don’t we head down to the nightclub and see if we can find you a pretty girl to take home?”   
  
  
James hesitated, thinking it over.   
  
  
“Yeah alright,” he grinned, “hey, you wanna come with us, Viper?”    
  
  
Lou was standing nearby, holding a bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Gordon hadn’t noticed him, but then Lou was quite stealthy when he wanted to be. Lou nodded mutely, just once and so the three of them headed off towards the nearest club.   
  
  
Lou and James hoped to score while Gordon just hoped they could get through the night without James causing a scene, he was going to have to keep a close eye on James because David would expect it of him. Of course, it did not matter to David who was at fault or what had caused the issue in the first place, anyone around at the time would be punished because someone should have had enough sense to have stopped it before it got out of hand.   
  
  
James and Lou went directly to the bar, James was already scanning the crowds but Lou was more interested in talking to the bartender on where he might be able to score some drugs. Gordon wasn’t interested in women or drinking or drugs, so he wasn’t sure what to do with himself while he babysat his unpredictable friend. Eventually, James had his arm around a woman’s shoulders and she was flirting with him quite a lot. Lou was sitting at a table with a couple of ladies he knew already, one was selling him some pills while the other was whispering and giggling into his ear, occasionally licking his neck and kissing him.   
  
  
Gordon had met some people he knew, women and men, so he was quite happy to sit and drink with them for a while, talking and laughing about this and that. His gaze continued to flick over to James, until finally he had left with the woman and Gordon was then free to return home. He was tired and felt relieved that James was going to be too busy to stir up trouble tonight now, he walked back to the bar and went upstairs instead of going home, too tired to make the rest of the trip back there. He went to one of the rooms above the bar, falling into the bed in an exhausted heap and kicking off his clothes before falling asleep at last. He really wished Alexa could have been in the bed with him tonight, he couldn’t stop thinking about her and he knew he had fallen very hard for her by now. He was so in love with her, he couldn’t even look at another woman.   
  
  
Gordon felt that he’d found his one, the woman he wanted to be with for as long as she could put up with him. The thought of something bad happening to her made the hair at the back of his neck prickle and stand on end, he would be infuriated and quite possibly driven to take revenge upon her attacker. His desire was to keep her close, if she wasn’t nearby then how could he keep her safe from harm? Gordon tossed and turned that night, eventually drifting off to sleep as he decided to ask David if Alexa could ride with him like some of the other guy’s girlfriends were allowed. David would quite possibly agree, but he would also insist on an actual union to be formed between the two of them. Gordon slept more restfully once he decided to find himself a ring to offer Alexa, being engaged to her would not change anything between them but it would certainly work in their favor if they wanted her to join David’s gang.   
  
  
David liked to be certain of long term relationships between male and female members before allowing them to both ride together and become full members of his gang, otherwise it was too risky that the less serious relationships would end badly and secrets would be spilled. That would cause more trouble, because secret-spillers needed to be silenced and it was usually Mouse who paid them their very last visit.  
  



	20. Meant For Me

Lindy moaned louder as David squeezed her breasts hard, she enjoyed the feel of it and he was gentle enough not to make it hurt too much. She swore when he bit at her nipples, feeling his soft tongue glide soothingly over them moments later. He was infatuated with her body, wanting to explore it and know it by heart and Lindy wasn’t complaining in the slightest. David wasn’t demanding anything of her, she wondered if he even expected her to do anything in return? He seemed perfectly content just making her moan and come, as if he had forgotten that he could have just as much fun receiving the pleasure as he was clearly enjoying giving it.   
  
  
How he managed to keep an entire biker gang in check was beyond her, David seemed to have a lot of trouble focusing on just one thing and was constantly fidgeting whenever he seemed to think he’d been still for long enough, which was mere seconds to anyone else but must have felt like hours to him for some reason. He was multi-faceted and Lindy was keen to get to know each side of him, except perhaps the violent part but then she had to wonder if his extrovert side was merely a false wall, one that could be shifted aside to reveal his more honestly introverted self. Of course he had to display dominance over his gang, there’d be nothing but fallout and competition if he didn’t, so Lindy was guessing that she might be onto something there.  
  
  
_“Ohh,_ oh David, _please!”_ Lindy couldn’t take it another minute, “I _need_ you inside me, _right now!”_  
  
  
Never one to refuse the demands of a wanting woman, David hoisted her leg up until her knee bent and she moaned loudly as his thick, lengthy shaft thrust into her excitedly. Her back arched and she bucked her hips in time with his movements, thrilling at his groans and the soft expletives that he uttered under his breath. She loved the feel of his breath on her neck, she cupped the back of his neck and he groaned a little louder, trying to pull back but she kept him held there tightly. He became more aroused at this, enjoying the exchange of dominant behavior between the two of them.  
  
  
They rolled, he was on his back and she ground into him languidly, purposefully slow. He moved with her just as slowly and firmly, eyes half closed as he groaned and fondled and cupped her breasts. Her head was thrown back as she pleasured him, her heart thumping madly at the increasing volume of his moans and her own cries at the sheer pleasure of it all mingling with his. Lindy looked down at David, slipping her hands down onto his chest to pinch and thumb his nipples until they hardened at her touch. She loved the way this made him curse a little more sharply and breathe much more rapidly, then she was on her back and he thrust faster, more powerfully, as he suddenly exploded inside of her with a loud groan right into her ear. His breath shook and Lindy cried out, the force of his release and the sexy way he’d announced it sent her into yet another climax that she hadn’t been expecting.  
  
  
He panted, kissing her shoulder and neck, so she turned her head to meet his lips with her own. David sighed audibly as they kissed with a heated passion, slowly riding out their blissful highs and coming down to relax into one another’s embrace. They lay there for a while, just kissing and groping each other under the blankets. He was smiling at her and she giggled every so often when he tickled her, squirming out of his touch before he would pull her back into his arms and kiss with her all over again. Lindy held onto these moments, for she had no idea if he was going to get up and go home now that he had finished with her or if he would stick around until morning.  
  
  
“I think you’re just right for me,” she said to him softly, stroking his hair and smiling back at him. David snuggled up to her, taking in her words and keeping them close to his heart, something to hold onto and reflect upon during times of stress and strain. The way he looked at her then made Lindy almost cry, as a profound sense of love and affection washed over her instantly and she swallowed a lump in her throat.  
  
  
“Do you mean it?” David asked her quietly, as Lindy reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, darkening the room into pitch black.  
  
  
“More than you know,” she whispered to him. David sighed softly and she touched his cheek, but was that sweat trickling down it just now?  
  
  
He felt her fingertips smudge through his tears, hoping she would not turn the lamp back on and she didn’t, instead they curled up together and went to sleep in one another’s arms. David was a very affectionate and loving man, a hopeless romantic at heart and it made him an easy person to toy with if one intended to break his heart. Which was not a fun game to play, for once you lost favor with him, he basically behaved as if you never existed in the first place. It was an ideal way, at least in his mind, to keep himself protected from future harm. If he didn’t think about you, talk about you or pay attention to you at all, then he could move on and heal in his own time. From one extreme to the other, he either loved you or you didn’t exist to him, there was no inbetween.  
  
  
David did not hate, he disapproved and he loathed but he didn’t hate. Lindy had not known him personally for very long but she had never got the impression of a hateful man whenever they did get together and chat. David wore his heart on his sleeve when he was with her, but he was only like this when he was in love, nobody else got to see him so vulnerable and exposed, he simply wouldn’t allow it. Couldn’t allow it, where would he be if his gang saw him all soft and doe eyed?  While he would do it for all to see when Lindy was with him, the moment she left his sight he would turn cold and hard once more, but it was all for show and he could only hope that none of them caught on.  
  
  
So far, they hadn’t and if anyone had, they weren’t talking. David cuddled up closer to Lindy in his sleep, murmuring unintelligible, half formed words and she smiled as she drifted off, listening to them every so often and finally just slumping into his embrace as sleep caught up with her at last.


	21. Taming A Monster?

Nicholas drew back from the kiss, his expression hazy as he became highly aroused by Crispin’s willingness to return the gesture.  
  
  
“Why don’t we go back to my bedroom?” Nicholas suggested. Crispin lowered his head agreeably, his eyes never leaving Nick’s. They walked back into the bedroom and Nicholas closed the door, turning to look Crispin over and feeling desire flood over his senses. Crispin’s eyes were wide and he looked so contrasting, as innocent as a child and yet filled with a hot desire to continue on further with Nicholas. As long as Crispin did not fully understand what was happening, Nicholas couldn’t be certain of Crispin’s consent, but how to get it from him?  
  
  
Nicholas quickly shed his clothing and allowed Crispin to gaze upon his body, his erection standing proudly to attention and his cheeks blushing at Crispin’s blank expression. He stepped closer to the staring man, or was he even human at all? Crispin’s eyes met with Nick’s and there was a moment of charged, electricity-like excitement exchanged between them. Nicholas gulped as he raised his hands, his fingers trembling with uncertainty as he carefully began to undress Crispin, starting slowly by removing his tie and jacket. Crispin stood perfectly still, watching mutely and Nicholas grew bolder, unbuttoning Crispin’s shirt and pushing it open to reveal his lightly toned chest and abs. Crispin’s breathing was more rapid as he became excited, or was he nervous? Nicholas had to be careful, he did not want to do anything that would cause Crispin to become upset with him.  
  
  
“Alright?” Nicholas asked softly. Crispin nodded, still staring at him intently. Nicholas tentatively reached out, placing his fingertips upon Crispin’s chest and lightly feathered them down over his soft, almost silken skin. It felt incredible to touch and Nick’s eyes followed his hands, Crispin’s mouth was slightly open now but only his rapid breathing came from his parted lips and Nicholas looked up at him.  
  
  
“Try breathing a little more slowly,” Nicholas told him, pleased when Crispin adhered to his warning and calmed down. Nicholas knew that Crispin was most likely frightened at this point, so he stopped and straightened up. If this genuinely was his first encounter, it wasn’t going to go very far and it’d take time for Crispin to get used to the sensation of someone touching him. Crispin was not fond of touch and it had rarely ever occurred due to his intentional outward displays of intimidating stares. He found that Nick’s touch was not so repellant as all that, so he carefully took Nicholas by the wrist and placed his hand, palm down upon his chest. Their eyes were locked, Crispin’s wide with wonder and perhaps fear, Nick’s half closed with desire and wanting.  
  
  
_“Fuck.. “_ Nicholas breathed heavily, thumbing Crispin’s nipples and watching them harden tightly. Crispin’s eyes fluttered at the pleasurable feeling, but no sounds escaped his lips, save for his short breaths and soft gasps. It was almost as though he was unsure of making a sound, it was obvious that he wanted to but he might have felt that it was a pointless murmur and so had held it back. Nicholas slid his hands down over Crispin’s ribs, fingering each one firmly and well, he wasn’t an expert on the human body but he was pretty sure Crispin’s ribs weren’t quite what you’d expect to feel. Fascinated but not dwelling upon it, Nicholas let his fingertips venture down to Crispin’s pants and let them rest there for a moment, just at his waistline. He leaned down and softly kissed Crispin’s exposed shoulder, grazing his collarbone and suckling his neck briefly before drawing back to gauge the reaction he was getting. It was a favorable one, if a little shocked and surprised but then, this was to be expected with somebody who had never been intimate with anybody before.  
  
  
Nicholas couldn’t help but notice that Crispin’s hands were tightly balled up at his sides, clearly nervous and unsure of what to do. Crispin’s body was trembling slightly, but it could have been anything from fear to anticipation and Nicholas was keen to have Crispin touching him now. He didn’t want to force it, so if Crispin pulled away then Nicholas would let him. He reached down and took hold of Crispin’s wrist, pulling his hand closer. Crispin watched, seemingly amazed, as Nicholas encouraged him to rest his palm on Nick’s chest. He let go of Crispin’s wrist, relieved that his hand remained there and Crispin slowly, slowly inched his fingers apart. Nicholas closed his eyes as Crispin’s finger swept over his nipple, it was sensitive and hard at the coolness of Crispin’s touch. It was something he had been quick to note, that despite the warmth of his home, Crispin was cold to the touch. He was also pale, so Nicholas guessed perhaps he must have poor circulation or something and pushed the other worldly theories to the back of his mind.  
  
  
_“Mouse.. “_ Nicholas gasped, as the other man’s slender fingers trailed over his muscular abs and down towards his throbbing, twitching erection, _“yess.. “_

 

Crispin tentatively touched the tip of Nicholas’ rigid cock, stroking it curiously and gazing down at it all the while. He didn’t seem phased by the glistening droplets of precum that trickled down the thick shaft, in fact, he actually appeared to be quite mesmerized by it. Nicholas felt Crispin’s fingers curl around his length and give it an experimental squeeze, he groaned deeply and Crispin startled, wide blue eyes lifting sharply to search Nick’s.  
  
  
“Ow?” came his soft, breathy voice, his expression changing only very slightly to question Nick.  
  
  
“Not ‘ow’,” Nicholas smiled faintly, “ 'ohh' .. It is a sound of pleasure. It’s alright to make noises. It means I enjoy what you're doing.”  
  
  
He wanted to hear such sounds from Crispin, but he felt that he would have to show him that it was normal before Crispin might allow it to occur. Crispin nodded in understanding, he could not fathom the need to make unintelligible sounds but he trusted Nicholas and did not question it further.


	22. Exploration

Nicholas moved slowly over to the bed while Crispin stood and watched him, head tilted and eyes staring without blinking.   
  
  
“Come and lay on the bed, Mouse,” Nicholas encouraged him, “it’s more comfortable.”   
  
  
Crispin knelt down to gather up his clothes.  
  
  
“No,” Nicholas said gently, “no, you won’t need those.. “   
  
  
Crispin hesitated, standing up slowly and looking down at his naked self before climbing carefully up onto the bed. Nicholas shifted closer to him and ran his hand up along Crispin’s side, feeling his smooth flesh and tentatively brushing the hardening erection he was finding so fascinating. Crispin uttered a quiet sigh of pleasure, Nick leaned in and kissed his parted lips, stroking Crispin’s length more firmly and a little faster. Crispin responded as best he could, but then he pushed Nick’s hand away and withdrew from the kiss. Patiently, Nicholas tried to steady his own breathing and looked at Crispin, trying to guess what might have spooked him just now.  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” Nick asked him softly. Crispin looked nervously down at himself, his cock was erect and hard but this had not happened to him in the past, not ever.  
  
  
“It’s alright,” Nicholas caught on, “look at mine, see? This is supposed to happen. Do you want to continue?”   
  
  
Crispin gave him a single, slow nod and Nicholas relaxed his shoulders. This was definitely not going to happen tonight, as much as he wanted it to, there was no way Crispin would ever let Nicholas make love to him just yet.   
  
  
“Touch me,” Nick said gently, “it’s okay, go on.. “  
  
  
Crispin tentatively reached out and wrapped his cool, long fingers around Nick’s hot, throbbing cock and began to slowly stroke it in his palm. Nick hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasurable ministrations and Crispin stared at him in wonder, watching the reactions with curiosity. Nick opened his eyes, meeting with those intense blue orbs and his breath caught in his throat.   
  
  
_“Mouse,”_ he breathed and gently thrust his hips, _“ohh, yess.. “_   
  
  
He lay back and Crispin followed him, leaning over Nick to kiss his groaning lips while he continued to squeeze and stroke Nick’s cock. Nick squirmed and thrust harder, keen for release but also mindful that it may startle or even shock Crispin, depending on how sensitive he was to sudden spurts of bodily fluids. Nick groaned and pushed the thought to the back of his mind, because he had to keep reminding himself that Crispin had probably seen plenty of blood and seepage in his line of work. Nicholas suddenly tensed up, his tongue entwined with Crispin’s and he let out a swallowed shout into Crispin’s mouth, coming hard and fast. Crispin looked slightly puzzled, drawing back to glance down and see why his hand felt suddenly so hot, wet and sticky. Nick gasped and panted, flopping his head down into the pillows to enjoy the intensity of his orgasm, the first one he’d ever had that he had actually wanted and consented to.   
  
  
“Bandage?” Crispin wondered, his voice barely a breath above a whisper. Nicholas shook his head, breathing heavily.   
  
  
“No.. “ he panted, “it’s okay.. “   
  
  
Crispin didn’t seem to understand, but he remained where he was and decided to not argue, despite the leaking fluids erupting from Nicholas’ softening member. Nick eventually sat up, calming from his ecstatic high and he brushed Crispin’s cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
  
“Please,” Nicholas whispered softly, “Mouse.. What are you?”   
  
  
Crispin sat up as well, his gaze darting from Nick’s eyes as the question was delivered to him once again. Nick waited patiently, he could see Crispin trying to think and perhaps he was deciding which was the correct word to use, so as not to alarm Nick. Finally, Crispin returned his gaze to Nick’s and his lips parted slowly, a curious furrow to his brow as he thought a little more on how to say the right word. Nicholas held his breath, would he like what he was going to hear? Was it bad? Crispin took a shaky breath, letting it out slowly and swallowing dryly.   
  
  
“Friend,” was all that came out. Nicholas exhaled long and quietly, nodding to Crispin, who was staring expectantly at him.   
  
  
“That’s good enough for me,” Nick reassured him, running his hand up over Crispin’s thigh.   
  
  
Crispin sighed with relief, catching Nick’s wandering hand and entwining their fingers together. Nicholas smiled and Crispin traced Nick’s lips with the fingertips of his free hand. Nicholas kissed the back of Crispin’s hand and let it go, lowering himself down to kiss the tip of Crispin’s erection. Watching in silent fascination and wonder, Crispin sat back and reclined into the pillows. Nicholas hummed softly and began to softly lick and suckle at the head, surprising Crispin with the strange act and startling him with how pleasurable it felt. Nicholas wriggled down further, pushing Crispin’s thighs apart and taking more of him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he fondled the soft scrotum just below and enjoyed the frantic, breathy gasps he was easily eliciting from his inexperienced lover.   
  
  
Daringly, he teased one fingertip at Crispin’s anus and the low, barely audible moan he got in response was encouragement enough. Perhaps it wouldn’t happen tonight, but it seemed as though Crispin wouldn’t be quite as objectionable as Nicholas first thought. Using his other hand, he began to squeeze and pump the base of Crispin’s erection, choking his thick length down and gagging around it, his throat muscles clamping and tears stinging into his eyes in response. Crispin watched, unable to break his stare or look away until he felt the desire to throw back his head and arch as something began to overwhelm him.   
  
  
It felt like a build up and he curled his toes, strange sounds were escaping him and he couldn’t hold them back. Nicholas sped up and intensified his actions, until Crispin sat bolt upright and exploded with a panicked outcry, straight down into Nick’s throat. Nicholas gulped greedily, he was not a stranger to giving head but it seemed as though Crispin was very brand new to receiving it. Once he had finished and cleaned Crispin up with his tongue, Nicholas lifted his head and gave the trembling, wide eyed Crispin a gentle smile of reassurance.  
  
  
“Good,” Nicholas said with approval in his tone, “that was so good.”   
  
  
Crispin slowly began to calm down, the dizzying heights of his first orgasm threatened to make him faint but he managed to hold onto his consciousness and together they both lay down to rest and recuperate. Nicholas ventured to cuddle with Crispin, but the other male shifted away slightly, his expression questioning once again. Nicholas didn’t push it and simply lifted the blankets over themselves, they could wash up in the morning, it was getting late now. Crispin watched him fall asleep, crept out of the bed and gathered up his clothes.   
  
  
With one long, final and somewhat affectionate glance at Nicholas, he got dressed and slipped quietly out into the night. 


End file.
